Amor oculto
by Mayra Granger
Summary: --CAP 12--al fin!Hermione en el centro comercial con su madre y con su tía,¿llegaran a las manos?¿se ignoraran?,mienrtras los chicos en casa esperandolas...Hermi esnseña que se ha comprado...bueno A LEER!REVIEWS:P
1. El comienzo

Capitulo 1: El comienzo  
  
Hoy va ha ser el día en que me declare a el, le quiero, y debo decírselo. Me parece que el también me quiere q mi, últimamente siempre decimos a Ron que tenemos que ir a la biblioteca y el nos acompaña, ¿Ron haciendo los deberes?  
  
Es el momento ideal para estar con Harry.  
  
Ayer me llevo a una bonita sala que hay en el 4º piso, como un jardín interior, con fuente y todo. Hace mucho que decimos que vamos a la biblioteca, cuando en realidad nos quedamos hablando en cualquier sala.  
  
Siempre le he querido, me encanta todo el: sus ojos, su pelo siempre alborotado, pero sobre todas las cosas físicas me gusta Harry, el, tal como es, para mi, el mejor. En "nuestras charlas nocturnas" el me lo cuenta todo, se abre a mi. Me contó la verdadera historia del torneo de los tres magos, como vio a sus padres, como el alma de Cedric le pedía que trajera su cadáver de vuelta a Hogwarts.  
  
Le vi llorar, la primera vez que lo veía así, el que siempre ha intentado ocultar sus emociones, juntos revivimos los fatídicos momentos de la batalla contra Voldemort, de hace un año.  
  
Muchos murieron en aquella fatídica batalla, para Harry eso es una gran carga, piensa que todo es por su culpa.  
  
Al final se calmó y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, abrazándome después con fuerza. Esta noche creo que iremos de nuevo a la sala con el jardín.  
  
************* **************  
  
Debería decirle que la quiero, por que es lo que siento, pero Ron... El otro día me dijo que la amaba con todo su corazón, que la quería de verdad, no se que aria si me pusiera a salir con ella. Hermione...es perfecta. Me sabe escuchar como nadie, y es tan buena. El otro día me puse a llorar, no lo pude evitar.Me dio muchísima vergüenza, pero ella no dijo nada, únicamente me miraba sonriéndome, una sonrisa calida y sincera. Cuando estoy con ella me olvido de todo lo malo, de todas mis desgracias. Hoy hemos ido de nuevo a la sala del jardín, me di cuenta de que estaba allí por el mapa del merodeador, vi que había un habitáculo detrás de un tapiz, y me encontré con ella. Allí me reúno con Hermione, le hemos dicho a Ron que teníamos que ir a la biblioteca de nuevo, no ha dicho nada Tenía muchas ganas de verla, de estar con ella a solas de nuevo, de estar horas y horas hablando. A las 5 de la mañana volvíamos de la sala, se nos pasan las horas volando, nunca podemos aburrirnos cuando estamos juntos.  
  
********** **********  
  
Ayer estuve toda la noche con el, tuve el impulso muchas veces de besarle, de abrazarlo, pero me contuve.  
  
No pude decirle que le quería, no me atrevo. Hoy iremos también a la sala, no decimos nada, no quedamos en nada, pero todas las noches si no soy yo es el quien dice que tenemos que ir a la biblioteca o poner cualquier otra excusa.  
  
Ya son las 10 de la noche, estamos con Ron en la sala común, el y Harry hablan sobre Quidditch, Harry adora ese deporte, y para mi, es el mejor jugador de todos. El Quidditch ha ayudado a formar su cuerpo..ya no es el niño de hace 6 años.  
  
-Harry, creo que me voy con Seamus a robar comida en las cocinas, a las 12, ¿vienes?- Dice Ron en voz baja, pero yo lo escucho.  
  
-No, Ron creo que hoy terminare de plantear en próximo entrenamiento- Contesta Harry, esto hace que me ponga mas contenta.  
  
-Hermi, ¿Te vienes?-Ron dirige su mirada hacia mi.  
  
-No-Respondo únicamente.  
  
-Me lo imaginaba.-Dijo Ron-Pero luego no me pidas el pastelito ese de manzana que tanto te gusta.  
  
-Tranquilo, no lo aré-Le respondo, mirandole severamente.Ron me sonrie, y yo suavizo mi expresión un poco.  
  
-Me voy a la biblioteca-Anuncia Harry levantándose del sillón  
  
-Esperate un poco más-Le pide Ron  
  
-Tengo mucho que hacer Ron, sino no acabare en toda la noche-Responde este, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera, para subir a por las cosas.  
  
Le observo hasta que se pierde de vista en las escaleras.  
  
-Ayer volvió también muy tarde-Me dice Ron, sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
  
-Pobrecillo, el Quidditch le quita mucho tiempo-Contesto lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza, lo que ha dicho Ron me ha hecho recordar la noche de ayer...  
  
Harry baja de nuevo las escaleras, lleva un par de pergaminos y su pluma en la mano.  
  
-Mañana nos vemos, estaré toda la noche en la biblioteca-Dirige sus ojos color esmeralda a mi, ligeramente afirmo con la cabeza, mas tarde iría a buscarlo a la biblioteca.  
  
-Hasta mañana-Respondo, poniendome enseguida de nuevo a hacer los deberes.  
  
-Que pena que no te puedas venir-Dijo Ron.  
  
Harry salio por el retrato de la Sra.Gorda, dejándome allí con Ron.  
  
Tenia unas ganas tremendas de ir detrás de el, pero debía de esperar a que Ron no me viera, y la sala se vaciara un poco.  
  
A las 10.30 me levanto, cogiendo el libro de transformaciones, que supuestamente estaba leyendo, le digo a Ron que me voy a dormir, que estoy cansada y le doy un beso en la mejilla, como siempre hago, dándole las buenas noches.  
  
Harry me dejo su capa de invisibilidad, luego saldría con ella hacia la biblioteca. Para matar el tiempo tomo un baño relajante, con el agua bien caliente, aprovechando que ni Parvati ni Lavender están en la habitación.  
  
Al terminar miro el reloj: las 11.30.  
  
Ya es buena hora, corro las cortinas del dosel para que Lavender y Parvati al subir crean que estoy durmiendo.Me cubro con la capa y salgo de la habitación Ron aun esta en la sala común, pero esta con Seamus y Dean, seguramente planeando su escapada a las cocinas.  
  
Mi corazón se va acelerando a medida que me voy acercando a la biblioteca, no me encuentro con ningún profesor en el camino. La Sra.Prince ya no esta en la biblioteca, a las 10 se cerraba oficialmente, pero Harry como era capitán tenia permiso para quedarse allí.  
  
En una mesa, junto a los libros de Historia esta el, escribiendo sobre el pergamino, consultando un gran libro.  
  
Me acerco hacia el, cautelosamente para que no me oiga, me pongo detrás de el, acerco mi boca a si oreja.  
  
-Ya estoy aquí-Le susurro.  
  
Se gira hacia donde estoy yo, aun con la capa, pero me doy cuenta y me la quito. Me mira con una gran sonrisa, dejándome embobada mirándole.  
  
-Siéntate-Me dice ofreciendo una silla que había junto a el.  
  
-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto acercándome al pergamino, donde escribía.  
  
-Termino el trabajo de binns, ayer no me dio tiempo-Me contesta, mirándome a los ojos. De nuevo tengo el impulso de besarle, pero aparto la mirada y miro hacia el libro que hay encima de la mesa.  
  
-¿Te falta mucho?-Le pregunto.  
  
Este niega con la cabeza, y cierra el enorme libro de historia contemporánea de la magia que había encima de la mesa.  
  
-Mañana continuo-Se levanta y lo deja en una de las estanterías, dobla los pergaminos y se los mete en la tunica, y la pluma la mete en su funda, y también se la mete en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.  
  
-¿Nos quedamos aquí?-Le pregunto  
  
-Mejor no, es pro si Ron se le ocurre pasar por que al volver de las cocinas-Harry coge la capa de invisibilidad y se la hecha al hombro.  
  
-Tienes razón-me levanto de la silla y voy hacia la entrada, harry viene detrás, lleva las llaves de la biblioteca en la mano.  
  
Cierra la biblioteca con las llaves, después las deposita en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se oyen pasos a lo lejos, cojo la capa y nos cubro con ella.  
  
-Vamos-Dice el, va detrás de mí, dándome un pequeño empujoncito, y poniendo sus manos sobre cintura, lo que hace que un escalofrió me recorra todo el cuerpo, y me pongo un poco nerviosa.  
  
Andamos por los pasillos, atravesando tapices, escaleras ocultas, Harry me va guiando, noto su calido aliento en mi cuello.  
  
Atravesamos un último tapiz, que nos lleva a la bellísima sala.  
  
Harry separa sus manos de mi cintura y aparta la capa de nosotros, y la deja a la entrada, bien doblada.  
  
Yo aun me estoy recuperando del lapsus en el que me encuentro, tras haber tenido a Harry tan cerca de mí, noto que estoy algo colorada, me miro en el reflejo de la fuente, intento tranquilizarme.  
  
Me quito la túnica y la dejo junto a la capa de invisibilidad.  
  
Veo que Harry esta ya sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, voy hacia el y me siento al lado.  
  
-¿Tenias calor?-Me pregunta al verme sin la túnica.  
  
-Un poco-L e respondo, intentando estar lo menos nerviosa posible Se limita a sonreír.  
  
-Hermione-Me llama a los pocos segundos, me giro hacia el, y me encuentro con sus ojos verdes, que se clavan en los míos.  
  
-Que-Respondo con un hilito de voz, tratando de controlarme.  
  
Pero no me dice nada, sigue mirándome hipnotizadoramente. No puedo aguantar mas el impulso, me acerco a el y le beso. Me levanto rápidamente, al segundo.  
  
-Lo siento-Me disculpo, mirando al suelo de espaldas a el.  
  
Sin tiempo a reaccionar noto de nuevo sus manos sobre mi cintura, su reparación la notaba en mi cuello.  
  
Cierro los ojos disfrutando del momento, no quería que se acabara.  
  
-Te quiero-Me dice  
  
Lo que había soñado durante años se estaba haciendo realidad, Harry me quiere, a mí!!  
  
Me giro hacia el, y le sonrio.  
  
Ahora es el quien me besa, pero un beso mas largo, lleno de amor y de pasión, su lengua se introduce en mi boca, moviéndose junto con la mia, no me opongo a nada. Me voy moviendo hasta que choco contra la pared, de espaldas a ella, noto el cuerpo de Harry contra el mío.  
  
Una mano sujetándome tiernamente la cara, y la otra fuertemente amarrándome la cintura.Yo le cojo por la espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo se quede lo mas cerca del mío.  
  
El beso no baja de intesidad, su lengua explora toda mi boca, el mejor beso que me habían dado en toda mi vida, no quería parar.  
  
Pero poco a poco el beso se va parando.  
  
Harry se separa de mí, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Yo también le sonrio, no puedo evitarlo, en esos momentos soy la persona mas feliz de la tierra.Aun esta frente a mí, mirándome con sus ojos verdes que tanto me gustan. Le acaricio la cara con la mano, notando su suave piel.  
  
-Te quiero tanto-Le digo mirándole a los ojos, el me sonríe, y me abraza...  
  
Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, e instintivamente empiezo a acariciarle el pelo, famoso en toda la escuela por su rebeldía.  
  
-Hermi-Me dice tras unos minutos sin decir nada.  
  
-Dime  
  
Se separa unos centímetros de mí, quedando nuestras cabezas una frente a otra, aun abrazados.  
  
-Ron.-Empieza a decir el.  
  
-Ya lo se-Le respondo, se perfectamente que a Ron aquello le dolería mucho- Mejor llevarlo en secreto durante un tiempo.  
  
Harry me mira extrañado, me asusto al pensar que quizás el no quería nada serio conmigo.  
  
-Será lo mejor-Me contesta el  
  
Reviews!!!!! 


	2. Cap2

Capitulo 2  
  
Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, y estoy con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Ayer estuvimos toda la noche juntos, al fin me decidí a decirle lo que pensaba, al principio pensé que me rechazaria, pero el beso fue maravilloso.  
  
Ese miedo al rechazo se convirtió en felicidad minutos después, cuando me dijo que también me quería.  
  
Volvimos a las 3 de la mañana, ahora la veré, me tendré que contener para no besarla, ahora que se como saben sus besos no se si podré sopórtalo.  
  
-¡¡Harry, vamos abajo!!  
  
Salgo de la ducha rápidamente, me visto en un minuto, e intento peinarme un poco el pelo, cosa que no me sirve para mucho, sigue igual de despeinado que siempre. Bajo a la sala común, ron ya ha bajado, esta con ella.  
  
Una tonta sonrisa se me dibuja en la cara al verla, no puedo evitarlo, pero me doy cuenta e intento parecer lo más normal que puedo.  
  
-Buenos días-Digo al acercarme a ellos.  
  
-Pensé que no bajabas-Me dijo Ron-ha estado más de media hora en la ducha. Me limito a sonreír ante aquel comentario.  
  
-¿Hoy tenéis entrenamiento?-Me pregunta Hermione, mirándome con esos ojos color miel que tanto me gustan.  
  
-Si-Responde Ron, el era el guardián de Gryffindor desde el año anterior.  
  
-Bueno, no tendré mas remedio que ir a la biblioteca-Dice bajando su mirada al suelo.  
  
Ron le pasa el brazo por detrás de los hombros, cosa normal, no me preocupa.  
  
-Tranquila Hermi, terminaremos pronto.  
  
La chica de nuevo levanta la cabeza.  
  
-Supongo que aun me tengo que acostumbrar a estar dos tardes a la semana sola.  
  
-Es que Hermi, ahora se acerca el partido más importante de la temporada.  
  
-Lo comprendo-Dice ella con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Las clases transcurren con normalidad, ella se sienta en medio de los dos, como siempre.Siempre me gusta tenerla cerca de mí.  
  
Por la tarde tenemos el entrenamiento, salimos de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y directamente debemos ir a entrenar.  
  
Subo a mi cuarto junto a Ron a por las escobas y los equipajes, Ron se baja inmediatamente coger las cosas, para estar con ella, pronto abra que decirselo.Yo me quedo buscando el planning del entrenamiento que hice días pasados.  
  
La puerta de mi cuarto se abre, pienso en un primer momento que se trata de Ron, que se ha olvidado algo.  
  
-¿Has visto mí planning?-Le pregunto, mientras miro debajo de la cama.  
  
-Creo que esta sobre la mesa-La voz que me responde no es la de Ron, esta es mas dulce y femenina.  
  
Me levanto rapidamente, y la veo allí, justo en la entrada, sonriéndome.  
  
-Hermi ¡-voy hacia ella y le doy un gran abrazo.  
  
-Tenia ganas de verte-Me dice acariciándome el pelo.  
  
-Podíamos ir esta noche a dar un paseo por el lago-Propongo, separándome un poco de ella, y mirándola a los ojos.  
  
-A las 12 en la salsa común, y baja la capa-Responde ella, dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, y a continuación saliendo de mi habitación.  
  
-Espera-Cojo el planning, que estaba en la mesa como dijo ella, mí saeta de fuego y mi equipaje metido en una mochila.  
  
Bajo con ella a la sala común, allí ya están Ron y el resto de componentes del equipo esperandome.Hermione se va hacia un sillon, y se pone inmediatamente a leer un libro.Yo me acerco al equipo y juntos bajamos hacia el campo de Quidditch.  
  
Son las 9.30 cuando salimos del los vestuarios, nos dirigimos a la sala común para dejar las cosas en nuestras habitaciones.  
  
La verdad es que el entrenamiento ha sido muy bueno, creo que este año podemos ganar la copa.  
  
Entramos en la sala comun, Hermione no esta allí, siempre los esperaba en el gran comedor, pero como es normal en Ron, este va hacia Parvati o Lavender y le pregunta sobre Hermi.  
  
-¿Sabéis donde esta Hermione?  
  
-Esta arriba  
  
Ron se gira hacia mí, sonriéndome picadamente y se dirige hacia las escaleras de caracol, le sigo.  
  
-¿Dónde vas?-Le pregunto  
  
Parvati y Lavender están en la sala común, lo que significa que Hermione esta sola en su cuarto-Me dice Ron en un susurro, y mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos.  
  
-Estará dormida-L contesto para impedir que suba a la habitación de Hermione, pero este comentario hace que la sonrisa de Ron se agrande más.  
  
-Nunca despiertes ha una chica, dicen que no podrás tener oportunidad con ella si lo haces, asi que elige..-Me quedo mirando a Ron, parece que esto ultimo que me acabo de inventar le esta dando que pensar.  
  
Finalmente decide no ir a por Hermione, me siento muy aliviado, y los dos juntos subimos a la habitación a dejar las cosas.  
  
Vamos al gran comedor, con Neville, Seamus y Dean.a los pocos minutos baja ella, sonriente y se sienta a mi lado.  
  
-¿Estabas durmiendo?-Le pregunta Ron  
  
-No, ¿Por qué...-Hermione mira extrañada a Ron.  
  
-Parvati y Lavender nos dijeron que estabas sola arriba, y como sueles estar abajo en la sala común.  
  
-No, aproveché para bañarme con tranquilidad, siempre que no están las aprovecho-Explico la chica...  
  
Puedo percibir el suave perfume que desprende.Deseo que lleguen pronto las 12 de la noche, miro el reloj, son las 10. Faltan dos horas...  
  
Terminamos de cenar a las once menos quarto, todos juntos subimos a la sala común. Estamos hablando hasta que se hacen las 11.30, entonces digo que tengo mucho sueño, Ron no dice nada, solo me da las buenas noches.  
  
Me acerco a Hermi y le doy un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Buenas noches, Harry.-Me dice dedicándome una bonita sonrisa.  
  
Espero ansioso que se hagan las 12.  
  
Ron sube a la habitación 10 minutos después, se pone el pijama e inmediatamente se mete en la cama.  
  
Yo estoy sentado en mi cama, con las cortinas del dosel corridas, ron se pensaba que ya estaba durmiendo.  
  
Poco después ya oigo los ronquidos de Ron, que junto a los de Neville empiezan la peculiar sinfonía que cada noche se oye en nuestra habitación.  
  
Cuidadosamente me voy al lavabo, me lavo los dientes y me perfumo un poco. A las 12 en punto salgo de la habitación haciendo el menos ruido posible y con la capa en la mano, deseando verla.  
  
Esta sentada en un sofá, fingiendo estudiar, un libro que noto que esta al revés. Me ve bajar por las escaleras y me sonrie, se levanta y se acerca a mi para darme un calido beso en los labios.  
  
-Hola-Le digo sonriéndole-¿Nos vamos?  
  
Me encanta sentirla tan cerca de mí, bajo la capa, la cojo de la cintura, y siento su aroma que penetra en mí.  
  
La noche es calida, para ser mediados de Noviembre, al llegar junto al lago nos desprendemos de la capa. Paseamos cojidos de la mano durante un tiempo, pero ella me dice que si nos sentamos un poco.  
  
Bajo un árbol nos posamos, yo apoyado sobre el tronco y ella delante mío, se apoya sobre mi pecho y pone su cabeza junto a la mía, la rodeo con mis brazos, y los apreta contra ella con fuerza.  
  
Estamos un largo tiempo así, mirando las estrellas, disfrutando del contacto del otro.  
  
-¿Te quedaras en navidad?-Le pregunto.  
  
-Si, en vacaciones tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos-Me responde.  
  
Me alegro de que se quede en navidad conmigo, es muy poca gente la que se queda para vacaciones en el castillo ¿Ron se quedara?  
  
************ ************  
  
Llevamos 3 semanas, las tres semanas mas felices de toda mi vida, todas las noches quedo con el para ir a paseas por el lago, o simplemente para quedarnos en la sala común. Dentro de poco más de una semana es el baile de navidad, Ron me lo va a pedir, Harry me lo dijo.  
  
Seria buen momento para que todos se enteraran de que estoy con Harry, pero me parece muy cruel hacerle esto a Ron. Estamos buscando excusas para ir juntos al baile, pero no las hay y Ron se enfadaría mucho.  
  
Quiero decir que estoy con Harry, que el es mío. Muchas veces las chicas se le quedan mirando, las del club de fans lo siguen por todo el castillo.  
  
Varias han sido las que le han pedido ir al baile con el.  
  
La otra que puede pasarlo mal al enterarse de la noticia es Ginny, ayer me dijo que iba a pedirle a Harry ir al baile.  
  
Tal vez le diga a Harry que lleve a Ginny al baile, y yo ir con Ron, seria un buen momento para decirles que estamos con otra persona.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Bonito y romantico principio para una historia que llevaba en mi ordenador muuuuuuuucho tiempo.Como dije,aki esta "Amor Oculto". Ya vereis como poco a poco la acción aumenta:p,peor no he querido subir muchos de golpe xq principalmente es muy tarde y tengo sueño,je,je,je,je. Dejar reviews, please,le tengo mucho cariño a este fict,como mi primer hijo,je,je,je,ya desvario,me voy a dormir,no puedo mas.  
  
Hasta pronto,  
  
**Mayra Granger** 


	3. Un mes juntos

Capitulo 3: Un mes juntos  
  
Mañana hacemos un mes, llevo levantándome los últimos días con ese pensamiento. Ron ya se ha bajado a la sala común, con Hermione. Quedan 6 días para el baile de navidad, el día 22, al día siguiente los que se van de vacaciones se marchan del castillo.  
  
Ron ayer estaba muy feliz, Hermione y yo acordamos ir con los Weasley al baile, y decirles que estamos con otra persona.Ayer es cuando Ron al fin se atrevió q pedirle a Hermione que fuera su pareja para el baile, y esta le contesto que si, Yo se lo pedí a Ginny también ayer, diez minutos después de que lo hiciera Ron.  
  
Bajo a la sala común, allí ya están todos, Hermione me dedica una de sus bonitas sonrisas.  
  
-Buenos días-Me dice  
  
Le devuelvo la sonrisa, todos se levantan, vamos hacia el gran comedor. Ginny se pone a andar a mi lado, y comienza ha hablar conmigo, muy sonriente.  
  
-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?  
  
-Transformaciones-Le contesto  
  
-¿Hoy tenéis entrenamiento?  
  
-No, mañana  
  
-¿Puedo ir a verte?-Ginny ya no me mira a la cara, ahora la mirada la tiene posada en el suelo, Hermione a mi otro lado me dirige una de sus miradas tranquilizadoras.  
  
-Supongo que si-Le respondo amablemente.  
  
-Podías venir tú también Hermione-Propone Ron.  
  
-Es que pensaba ir-Responde de inmediato Hermione, algo que hace que Ron se ponga muy contento.  
  
Ella iría a ver a Harry, y de allí se irían a una cena romántica que Harry tenia preparada, eso ella no lo sabia, Harry solo le había dicho que fuera al entrenamiento.  
  
Esta noche saldré a Hogsmade a comprarle a Hermi algo, no he tenido tiempo antes, y ya no lo puedo posponer más.  
  
Ya han acabado las clases del día, salimos de clase de Pociones, son las 5 de la tarde. Ron estaba maldiciendo a Snape, como era normal en el, hoy había quitado 50 puntos a Gryffindor, Hermione esta apartada de ellos, aprovecho el momento para acercarme a ella.  
  
Esta estaba guardándose unos pergaminos en la mochila.  
  
-¿Te ayudo?-Le pregunto cogiendo la mochila-Mete ahora los pergaminos.  
  
-Gracias-Me dice ella metiendo más cómodamente los pergaminos, noto que la mochila de Hermione pesa más que la mía, pero cuando termina de meter los pergaminos me ofrezco a llevársela.  
  
-Que servicial estas hoy-Me dice ella fingiendo asombro.  
  
-Siempre lo soy-Contesto yo agrandando mi sonrisa  
  
Hermione se acerca rápidamente a mi oreja y me susurra un "te quiero" que ya me hace aun ser mas feliz.  
  
-Yo también-Le contesto, mirándola a los ojos, me acerco a ella para besarla, pero entonces me empuja hacia atrás con la mano, que con el peso de su mochila casi hace que me caiga hacia tras, pero alguien me recoge.  
  
-Cuidado Harry, que te caes-Era Ron, me pregunto si puso haber visto algo, pero por su gran sonrisa adivino que no.  
  
-Gracias-Le digo volviéndome de nuevo a poner recto.  
  
-Ya te dije que mi mochila pesaba mucho-Hermione me quita la mochila de las manos y se la cuelga al hombro.  
  
A las 10 quiero salir hacia hogsmade, ahora estamos cenando y son las 9.30, yo ya he acabado de cenar.  
  
Ron esta contándole a Dean y Seamus algo sobre la tienda de sus hermanos, sortilegios Weasley, que abrieron hace unos meses.  
  
Hermione y yo aprovechamos esos momentos para hablar un poco.  
  
-Esta noche nos podíamos quedar en la sala común-Dice ella  
  
-Creo que me iré ahora mismo a dormir, no me encuentro muy bien-Me sujeto la cabeza con la mano, fingiendo encontrarme mal.  
  
Hermione me mira con preocupación, y me toca la frente con la mano.  
  
-Te acompaño a la enfermería?  
  
-No, si eso ya iré mañana-Cojo la mano de Hermione bajo la mesa y la acaricio.-No te preocupes-le digo, para tranquilizarla un poco.  
  
-Súbete a dormir-Me dice ella-Mañana es un día especial-Añade en voz baja.  
  
-Buenas noches-Acaricio una vez mas su mano, me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo hacia la sala común...  
  
Diez minutos después me encuentro frete a la estatua de la bruja jorobada, cubierto con la capa...  
  
--La entrada al pasadizo se abre.  
  
No voy muy rápido, no tengo prisa, tampoco me quiero cansar.  
  
Con cuidado para que no me vena los dueños de honeydukes salgo de la tienda.ya estoy en las calles de Hogsmade.  
  
Nunca he ido a la joyería, pero seguro que hay alguna. Aprovecho que una mujer pasea por la calle con su marido, y les pregunto.  
  
-¿Saben donde puedo encontrara una joyería?  
  
-Justo al lado de Zonko hay una-Me responde la mujer amablemente.  
  
-Muchas gracias-Me despido y me dirijo hacia allí.  
  
Era un local pequeño, muchas veces había estado en Zonko, pero en comparación con el la joyería pasa inadvertida.Se sabe que es una joyería por el cartel que así lo anuncia, pero no tiene tampoco escaparate ni nada. Entro, me quedo mirando al bonito habitáculo en el cual acabo de estar. Toso brilla, una gran lámpara de diamantes corona la tienda, con muchas estatuas que le dan un toque un poco refinado, y una alfombra de un oso justo debajo de la gran lámpara.  
  
Voy al mostrador, allí si que había una gran variedad de joyas, colgantes y pendientes, todo muy bonito.  
  
-Hola joven-Un mujer sale de la nada, y aparece justo delante mía.  
  
-Ho-Hola-La verdad es que me había asustado un poco.  
  
-¿En que puedo ayudarle?-Me pregunta la mujer.  
  
Era bastante joven, rubia y con unos bonitos ojos azules, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño que recogía con una pinza de brillantes, también veo que esta toda llena de joyas.  
  
-Buscaba algo, es para mi novia-Le explico.  
  
Ella me sonríe, una sonrisa que me tranquiliza.  
  
-¿Qué tenias pensado?  
  
-Algún colgante con alguna inscripción, o una pulsera.  
  
-OK-Desaparece de nuevo, casi dejándome con la palabra en la boca, pero no me da tiempo a preguntarme donde estaba, por que segundos después aparece de nuevo frente a mí, con varias cajitas en la mano.  
  
-¿El primer regalo, no?-M e pregunta.  
  
-Si-respondo asombrado  
  
-Muy bien-Continua ella, y me muestra varios colgantes, no se cual elegir.  
  
-No te he sacado ninguna pulsera por que es mejor un colgante, simboliza a más.  
  
Yo afirmo con la cabeza, y sonrio.  
  
-¿Qué clase de inscripción querías?  
  
Me pongo a pensar.  
  
-Pues.nose, algo bonito, o tal vez nuestras iniciales, nose-No había pensado en eso. -No te preocupes, que tal un te quiero?, sencillo y lo mas bonito de todo- Sugiere la chica. Esta bien-Digo yo sonriendo.  
  
-El colgante del corazón es el más solicitado, puedes cambiar el mensaje cada mes, hacia ella.  
  
-Había pensado en algo más sencillo-Deshecho la idea del corazón ese.  
  
-Mira este:  
  
-Plata de ley, lo más sencillo que tenemos, también muy pedido.  
  
Me enseña otro corazón, esta vez es llano, de plata y con una bonita cadena.  
  
-Me gusta  
  
-¿Entonces este?-Pregunta ella.  
  
Afirmo con la cabeza.  
  
La chica saca una varita de un cajón.  
  
-¿Qué ponemos?-Me pregunta.  
  
-Te quiero-Contesto yo.  
  
-¿Cómo se llama ella?-Me pregunta.  
  
-Hermione  
  
-¿Granger?  
  
-¿La conoces?-le pregunto extrañado  
  
-Me suena de algo-La chica esta ahora rascándose la barbilla. Esta así un tiempo, pero a los pocos minutos parece darse por vencida.  
  
-Pues nos se de que me suena.-Dirige de nuevo la mirada hacia mi-entonces, te quiero, no?  
  
Vuelvo a afirmar con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Ponemos tu inicial debajo del mensaje, o el nombre entero?  
  
Quiero que Hermi se lo ponga, pero si alguien logra verlo, y pone mi nombre, de la otra manera la "h" se podía interpretar como que se refiere a ella.  
  
-Mejor la inicial-Respondo, veo que la chica se me queda mirando esperando que se la diga.  
  
-Harry, la H-Le digo enseguida  
  
La chica se me queda mirando un largo rato, después sonríe.  
  
Me extraña esa actitud, aunque luego pienso que tal vez sea por que se ha dado cuanta que soy Potter, Harry Potter no me gusta que la gente haga eso, pero no le digo nada. Intento tapar la cicatriz con el pelo, pero ya la tenía tapada.  
  
Ella se va unos instantes y vuelve con una cajita ya envuelta en color dorado.  
  
-Aquí tienes-Me dice entregándomela, sigue con la sonrisita en la cara.  
  
-Gracias, ¿Cuánto es?  
  
-Son 22 galeones.  
  
.Tome-le digo entregándole el dinero, meto la caja en mi tunica, y me dispongo a volver a Hogwarts.  
  
-Muchas gracias-Me dice la chica-Espero que vuelvas pronto.  
  
-De nada-Le sonrío y me dirijo a la salida de la tienda.  
  
-Que bonito es el amor-Oigo que dice la chica, acompañado de un largo suspiro. Vuelvo a Hogwarts de inmediato, miro el reloj: son las 12.30, quizás me entretenido mucho, debería de haber corrido un poco mas a la vuelta.  
  
Antes de salir por la estatua de la bruja tuerta miro el mapa del merodeador para asegurarme de que no pasa ningún profesor por allí. El pasillo esta desierto. Voy cubierto con la capa hasta que llego al cuadro de la Sra. gorda.  
  
Esta me mira con sorpresa, me va a decir algo, pero entonces la corto y le digo la contraseña.  
  
  
  
No tiene otro remedio que dejarme pasar, inmediatamente me meto por el hueco del retrato.  
  
Estoy contento, con ganas de que llegue mañana, de ver de nuevo a Hermione, a mi Hermione.  
  
Me voy dando ligeros saltitos hacia la escalera.  
  
Me pongo el pijama y me acuesto, dejo el colgante dentro de mi túnica, mañana va a ser un día genial.  
  
********** ****************  
  
Viernes 16 de diciembre, hoy hace un mes!!!  
  
Me levanto muy temprano y me doy un baño, pensando en Harry.  
  
Esta noche le daré una bonita cadena, que compre en Hogsmade, hace una semana aprovechando que me había dejado la capa. Espero que le guste, es como un pergamino abierto de plata, y pone nuestras iniciales enlazadas con un bonito corazón.  
  
A las 7.20 salgo de la ducha y empiezo a vestirme. Parvati y Lavender aun duermen, mejor.  
  
Aprovecho que tengo el servicio para mi sola, para ponerme un poco de poción alisadora y para pintarme con tranquilidad, siempre lo hago pero sin Parvati y Lavender es mucho mas cómodo.  
  
Me bajo a la sala común cuando estoy lista, esperando que baje.  
  
Pero cual es mi sorpresa cuando le veo, está sentado en un sofá, solo, sus ojos están fijos en el suelo, esta pensando.  
  
Esta solo, son las 7.30 de la mañana.  
  
Voy poco a poco hacia, me coloco detrás de el, me agacho y le beso el cuello dulcemente.  
  
-Buenos días-Le digo en un susurro.  
  
Este me coge y me coloca sobre el, sentada. Me sonríe, algo que me encanta.  
  
-¿Hace mucho que has bajado?-Le pregunto, recostándome junto a el en el sofá, el me abraza.  
  
-Me desperté temprano-Me dice el.  
  
Nuestras caras están a pocos centímetros, me acerco y le beso.  
  
Un beso largo, dulce y pausado.  
  
Pero entonces escuchamos voces de gente, cada vez mas cercanas, me separo de el y me siento en el sofá de al lado. Me limpio disimuladamente la boca, Harry hace lo mismo. Me he quedado con ganas de más, me vuelven loca sus besos.  
  
A los pocos segundos aparecen por las escaleras unas chicas de 3º curso.  
  
Me quedo hablando con Harry, estoy a su lado, jugando con las manos, me encanta tocarle el pelo, estamos hasta que ya hay mucha gente Es un día especial, se nota, en el desayuno no paramos de mirarnos, no lo puedo evitar. Esta tarde iré a verlo entrenar, con la excusa de que Ginny también va, además Harry también me lo pidió.  
  
Las clases pasan rápidamente, nos dirigimos junto a Ron a la sala común. La profesora McGonagall llama a su despacho a Ron.  
  
La profesora tenia que decirle el resultado de un examen a Ron, que el mismo dijo que revisara.  
  
Me alegro de estar con Harry sola, pero ahora ya no vamos a la sala comun, cojo a este de la mano y lo llevo hasta un aula que había cerca de allí.  
  
Cierro la puerta con un encantamiento, Harry me sonríe picaramente.  
  
Dejamos las mochilas en el suelo, nos acercamos y comenzamos a besarnos, como jamás lo habíamos hecho.  
  
Tengo ansias de besarle, le cojo con fuerza el cuello, y el de mi cintura.Le acaricio el pelo.Mi lengua explora toda su boca y se mueve junto a la suya, ambas bailando al mismo compas, el compás del amor.  
  
Su saliva es dulce, se junta con la mía, nos fundimos en un apasionante beso. Tras varios minutos vamos bajando la intensidad del beso, hasta acabar con pequeños besitos en los labios.  
  
Nos sonreímos el uno al otro, mirándonos a los ojos, aún abrazados.  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos a la sala común-Propongo cogiendo mi mochila.  
  
-Hoy tengo entrenamiento a las 6-Dice el colgándose su mochila al hombro, y después cogiendome de la cintura.  
  
-Vamos-Nos acercamos a la puerta, y la abro.Harry se suelta de mi por si nos veía alguien.  
  
Ron ya estaba en la sala común, esperando con el uniforme.  
  
-¿Dónde os habéis metido?-Pregunto, acercandose a nosotros.  
  
-Tenia que mirar una cosa en la biblioteca-Contesto yo inmediatamente.  
  
Ron me sonríe.  
  
-Mucha obsesión es la que tienes-Me dice  
  
Miro a Harry fugazmente.  
  
-Puede ser-Contesto, también sonriendo.  
  
-Me subo a cambiarme-Anuncia Harry.  
  
-Espera-Ron le coge del brazo-Cuando acabes llama a Ginny, esta en su cuarto.  
  
-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Harry.  
  
Ron adopta una sonrisa picarona.  
  
-Anda Harry, ves-Le dice-Me lo ha dicho ella, y te doy mi consentimiento- Añade en voz más baja.  
  
Miro a Harry, a ver como reacciona, esta esta mas paralizado que yo, me mira de reojo y le sonrío.  
  
-Si quiere que vallas ves-Le digo, todo lo feliz que puedo aparentar.  
  
Me mira fijamente varios segundos, después devuelve la mirada a Ron, y se desprende del brazo de este.  
  
-Vale, llamaré a tu hermana cuando baya a bajar.  
  
Harry sube por las escaleras, yo como siempre le sigo con la mirada, pero enfrene mía me tapa la visión Ron, que se pone justo delante.  
  
-Van a acabar juntos-Dice sonriendo.  
  
-No creo-Digo yo de inmediato, pero enseguida me doy cuenta de que eso sobraba, Ron me mira con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?-Me pregunta.  
  
-Ya sabes, Harry tiene a muchas detrás-Le contesto  
  
-Ya, es verdad-Reconoce el pelirrojo, cosa que hace que me ponga un poco triste-Pero si mi hermana le quiere terminara con el.  
  
Pienso durante unos segundos en lo que acababa de decir Ron, se que a Ginny le gusta Harry, pero ¿Ara algo para que el termine correspondiéndola?  
  
-Me voy a dejar la cartera-Salgo de allí, dejando a Ron en la sala común, dejo mi mochila encima de la cama, y también me echo yo encima.  
  
Harry es mi novio, y me gustaría poder gritarlo a los 4 vientos, que todos lo supieran, pero se que debemos seguir como hasta ahora, a ver que pasa en el baile de navidad. Bajo de nuevo a la sala comun, ya esta Harry, y Ginny también, esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Harry lleva puesto el uniforme de Quidditch, le queda tan bien.  
  
-Te estábamos esperando-Dice Ron, de nuevo interrumpiéndome, mientras con disimulo miraba a Harry.Este se gira hacia mi y me sonríe.  
  
-Vanos hacia el campo-Dice, y se coloca a andar a mi lado, con su saeta en la mano.  
  
Ron se pone a mi otro lado, y Ginny al otro de Harry, con su sonrisa intacta en la cara.  
  
-¿A que hora acabareis?-Pregunta Ginny  
  
-Solemos terminar a las 8 el entrenamiento, como muy tarde a las 8.30, y luego nos duchamos, sobre las 9, si por ahí-Responde Ron.  
  
-Al ser viernes podíamos ir a dar un paseo,los 4-Añade Ginny,poniendose muy roja. Levanto al cabeza de golpe, parece que Ginny tiene muy claro atacar para conseguir a Harry, ademas esta noche quiero estar con Harry.  
  
-No, lo siento Ginny-Responde Harry  
  
Ginny clava sus ojos verdes en los del chico, esperando alguna explicación.  
  
-McGonagall-Dice Harry, actuando-tengo que ir a su despacho al acabar el entrenamiento.  
  
-Ahh, vaya-Ginny baja la mirada al suelo.  
  
-Hermione-Me llama ligeramente Ron, dandome pequeños tirones de la tunica.Me giro hacia el, mira al suelo y el tono de su piel esta un poco subido.  
  
-Podíamos ir tú y yo-Añade, poco a poco sube la cabeza.  
  
Yo miro a Harry, este lo ha oído perfectamente, y mira esperando que respuesta doy.Ginny, se ríe tapándose con la mano la boca para disimular.  
  
Miro los ojos de Harry, y comprendo lo que debo decir, intento reaccionar como lo aria una perdona normal ante aquello, sonrió timidamente, y miro a Ron.  
  
-Me gustaría mucho-Me callo ara tomar aire, miro de reojo a Harry, quien al oír eso se había quedado paralizado, y Ron sonreía como jamás le había visto hacerlo, me apresuro a continuar.  
  
-McGonagall también me cito para hoy.  
  
-¿Tardaras mucho?-Ron insiste.  
  
-¡Podíamos ir luego!!-Dice Ginny entusiasmada.  
  
-Mejor otro día-Dice Harry-No creo que salgamos muy pronto, nos dará trabajo, rellenar unas cosas, unos papeles.  
  
.pues vaya-Dice Ginny, de nuevo bajando la cabeza.  
  
-McGonagall os quiere hacer prefectos, seguro-Dice Ron, poniendo cara de resignación. Yo suelto una carcajada, y apoyo mi mano en su hombro.  
  
-No digas eso, hay más días para pasear.  
  
Parece que animo un poco al pelirrojo al decirle esto, mire a Harry, ahora sonriente. Yo me siento en una grada con Ginny, empieza el entrenamiento.  
  
Harry es el capitán del equipo, dando órdenes esta tan guapo.  
  
-Hermione-Me llama Ginny  
  
Me giro hacia ella.  
  
-¿Verdad que es guapo?-Ginny mira hipnotizada hacia donde estaba Harry, y suspira-Si pudiera conseguirle.  
  
No le contesto, me limito a sonreírle, como haría una amiga, pero no digo nada al respecto.  
  
Se acaba el entrenamiento, la verdad es que ha sido muy tranquilo, no he podido parar de mirarle, de pensar lo que tendrá preparado, hace unos días me esta diciendo que tiene algo para mi, yo le daré el colgante.  
  
Volando se acercan los dos a nosotras, con la cara de esfuerzo y cansancio aun patente.  
  
-Nos vamos a duchar-Anuncia Ron-Esperarnos en la puerta.  
  
Harry me mira y me sonrie, me tranquilizo, se despide con la mano de nosotras.  
  
-En 20 minutos estamos  
  
Son las 8.15 de la noche, Ginny y yo bajamos de las gradas, y los esperamos a la entrada de los vestuarios.  
  
-Me hubiera gustado ir de paseo-Dice la pelirroja, dando pataditas a una piedra.  
  
-Ya-me limito a decir yo, ella suspira de nuevo.  
  
No volvemos a decir nada más.  
  
Ellos salen de los vestuarios, con las túnicas de Hogwarts puestas, recién salidos de la ducha, ambos llevan el pelo mojado, lo que a Harry le da un toque más sexy. Empezamos a andar hacia el castillo, ron habla con Ginny sobre Percy, yo ando tranquilamente junto a Harry, mirando las estrellas a cada paso que doy.  
  
-¡¡MIERDA!!-Harry se para de golpe.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Me he dejado una cosa en el vestuario, ir al castillo, ya nos vemos luego- Dice Harry, empezando a andar de nuevo hacia el campo de Quidditch.  
  
-Te esperamos aquí-Dice Ginny  
  
-No, ir vosotros-Insiste Harry.  
  
Nosotros tres nos ponemos en camino al castillo, pero entonces Harry vuelve corriendo hacia nosotros.  
  
-Hermione, esperame tu y luego vamos a hablar con McGonagall-Me dirige una mirada significativa.  
  
-Vale-Digo yo, intentando ocultar la alegria, Harry esta preparando algo.  
  
Harry se vuelve a ir a paso ligero hacia el campo de Quidditch.  
  
Los Weasley aun miran a Harry alejarse.  
  
-Yo le espero aquí, ir al gran comedor, ahora cuando acabemos iremos nosotros-Digo esto para ver si se van.  
  
-Hasta luego-Dice Ron, sonriendo, pero Ginny me mira con el entrecejo fruncido, pero al final también se va con su hermano.  
  
Cuando les veo entrar en el castillo respiro tranquila, ahora si que estoy sola con Harry. Espero ansiosa a que llege, en el bolsillo de mi túnica sigue el regalo de Harry, esperando para ser entregado.  
  
Noto que alguien me abraza por detrás, es el.  
  
Giro mi cabeza hacia el, y nos damos un dulce beso en los labios.  
  
-Ven-Me coge de la mano, y comenzamos a andar.  
  
Me dejo llevar por el, vamos hacia el campo de Quidditch, le miro y le sonrio, el me la devuelve.  
  
Nos paramos al lado de los vestuarios, pero en una puerta que hay justo al lado, Harry saca una llave y la introduce en la cerradura, estoy algo nervioso ¿que será? Abre la puerta, y lo que veo me deja paralizada, asombrada.  
  
Todo esta lleno de velas, que desprenden un bonito perfume, hay una mesa, llena de comida.  
  
-Harry, esto es...-No encuentro palabras para describir lo feliz que me encuentro en ese momento.  
  
-Pasa-Entramos, Harry cierra la puerta tras nosotros, yo aun miro todo aquello, lo que antes era una parte mas de los vestuarios de Gryffindor, ahora es un acogedor lugar, donde vamos a celebrar nuestro primer mes como novios yo y Harry...  
  
Nos sentamos a cenar, el ambiente es muy romántico, los ojos de Harry me hipnotizan de nuevo, no puedo parar de mirarlo.  
  
La cena esta realmente buena, Harry descubre que le pidió a Lobby que le hicieran algo especial.  
  
Al terminar la cena nos sentamos en un pequeño sofá que había a un lado., uno junto al otro.  
  
Harry se afloja un poco la corbata, eso le da un toque más revelde, me mira sonriéndome. -Tengo algo para ti-SE levanta del sofá y va hacia la túnica de Hogwarts, que había dejado sobre una silla.  
  
Yo vuelvo a tocar su regalo, el que después le daré, me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
  
Harry vuelve con una cajita del mismo color que la que tengo para el, sospecho que es algo de la joyería de la Sra.Rowland, en Hogsmade.  
  
-Toma Hermi-Se inclina y me besa calidamente.  
  
Me da la cajita, me mira sonriéndome, esperando que lo abra.  
  
Descubro un bonito colgante en forma de corazon, con una inscripción por detrás:"Te quiero" "H y H".  
  
Le abrazo con fuerza, sintiéndole.  
  
-Te quiero Harry-Le digo, y a continuación le beso.  
  
-¿Te ha gustado?-Pregunta el muy sonriente.  
  
Le contesto con otro beso.  
  
-Ponmelo-Le digo, dándoselo.  
  
Me retiro el pelo a un lado, y Harry con delicadeza, rozando con sus manos mi cuello, me lo pone.La verdad es que es precioso.  
  
Me vuelvo a colocar bien el pelo, el me coge y me coloca sobre el, sentada encima de sus piernas.Me echo hacia atrás y alargo mi mano hasta su cabeza, suavemente le acaricio el pelo, me encanta.  
  
Tras varios minutos me acuerdo de que tengo que darle su regalo.  
  
Me levanto y busco la cajita, donde se esconde su colgante.  
  
-Toma Harry-Le doy la caja azulada, el parece que también ha notado que lo compramos al parecer en el mismo sitio.  
  
-No tenias que molestarte-Me dice mientras lo abre.  
  
-¿Le gustara?-En esos momentos estoy muy nerviosa.  
  
-No me la quitare jamás-Harry se coloca la cadena en su cuello, sonriéndome. Entonces me tiro sobre el y le abrazo.Nos miramos a los ojos, ambos sonriendo como jamás lo habíamos hecho, felices.  
  
Aquí el tercer capitulo, ya los tenia escritos hace mucho, pero sin corregir: p, y eso lleva su tiemprecito, je, je, je, je.Pero es larguito, así que me perdonareis.  
  
Por ahora el fict esta muy tierno, Harry y Hermi acaban de hacer un mes juntos (Ohhhh), pero aun quedan muchos misterios sin resolver. ¿Qué pasará en el baile? ¿Tendrán ambos el valor de decírselo a los hermanos Weasley? Si lo queréis saber esperar una semana y tendréis la respuesta (intentare actualizarlo todos los miércoles).  
  
Reviews:  
  
ARIZ: que decirte a ti..solo que muchas gracias y me hace muchísima ilusión que hayas sido la primera en dar tu opinión, la valoro muchísimo, gracias, gracias, gracias. Un besito mu grande guapa ;)  
  
ADY-CHAN: hola!!tu tb sigues la de los Ángeles de Hogwarts(o sino es alguien que tiene tu mismo nick :p).Aki tienes mas,mas,mas,y mas cada miércoles.yo tb soy H/Hr¿no se nota?,je,je,je,je.  
  
BANSHEE: wow, es la primera vez que una banshee me deja un review, pero seguro que eres wena, je, je, je.Aki tienes otro nuevo capitulo, ¿Qué te ha parecido? El fict será larguito, xo tp mucho, tengo escrito de hace mucho tiempo gran parte de el, pero falta el final, no sabría decirte cuantos: p.  
  
MIERCOLES RADCLIFFE: asías x tu review, y x decir q te encanta, gracias: D.  
  
Aquí me despido xikillos y xikillas, nos veremos el miércoles que viene (si nada lo impide.).Please Reviews!!!  
  
Muchos besitos para todos los que ahora mismo leéis esto:  
  
**Mayra Granger** 


	4. 4Tentaciones

Capitulo 4: Tentaciones  
  
Toda la noche con ella, besandonos, hablando, riendonos.....la quiero tanto. Llevo puesto el colgante que me dio, en forma de pergamino, con dos H enlazadas en un corazón.  
  
Ya se por que la mujer de la joyería me miro así, por que le sonaba.Hermione también compro el colgante allí.  
  
Cuando llegamos ayer eran cerca las 6 de la mañana, me abría quedado mas, pero debíamos volver. Son las 10, hace 4 horas escasas que no la veo, y ya la hecho de menos.  
  
Ron esta ahora en el cuarto de baño, dice de dar un paseo los cuatro, como querían hacer ayer.  
  
-¿Harry no piensas peinarte?-Me pregunta Ron desde la puerta del cuarto de baño.  
  
Observo que se ha repeinado más de lo habitual, y esta algo tenso.  
  
-Ahora voy.  
  
Intento peinarme el pelo, pero no logro nada, no me preocupa, solo quiero verla a ella.  
  
-Me voy abajo-Digo saliendo de la habitación, Ron no dice nada está muy ocupado mirándose al espejo y echándose colonia.  
  
Hermione ya se encuentra en la sala común, tan esplendida como siempre, levanta su vista hacia mi y me sonrie.Esta con Ginny, solo ellas dos.Un Sábado por la mañana la gente se suele levantar mas tarde.  
  
-Buenos días-Le digo a ambas, mirando con mas intensidad a Hermione.  
  
-Buenos días-Responden ellas.  
  
-Siéntate Harry-Me ofrece Gunny, señalandome un sillón que había libre junto a ella.  
  
Accedo, al orto lado esta Hermione, tiro el sillón con disimulo hacia ella.  
  
-Por fin podemos dar un paseo los cuatro-Dice Ginny mirándome de una manera extraña, retiro la vista de ella.  
  
-Si, ha salido un bonito día-Me limito a decir.  
  
-¿y Ron?-Pregunta Hermione.  
  
-Esta arriba, preparándose-Le respondo con una sonrisa, diciéndole que era por ella.  
  
Hermione hace un gesto con la mano.  
  
-Me voy a la biblioteca a mirar una cosa-Anuncia esta levantándose del sillon.Automaticamente yo también me levanto.  
  
-Tengo que buscar una cosa también, ¿Te importa que vaya?  
  
Hermione niega con la cabeza.  
  
-Ven si quieres-Se gira y comienza a andar hacia la salida.  
  
Miro a Ginny, esta parece ofendida, y esta cruzada de brazos.  
  
-A las 12 en los jardines,¿ok?-Le digo.le sonrio ligeramente y me voy tras Hermione.  
  
Salimos de la sala común, inmediatamente le cogo de la mano, esta se gira y me sorie.  
  
-¿Qué vas a mirar?-Le pregunto.  
  
-Lo del trabajo de Binns, lo que estabas haciendo tu el otro día.  
  
-El libro que cogi yo el otro día esta muy bien, lleva mucha información.  
  
Caminamos hacia la biblioteca, hablando. El castillo esta casi vacío, la mayoría de personas estaban durmiendo.  
  
-Harry-Me llama ella.  
  
Me mira con una sonrisa picarona, mirándome a los ojos.Se acerca a mí, y me empuja contra la pared.  
  
-Podíamos ir a la sala....-Acerca sus labios a los míos, quedando a pocos centímetros, me acaricia el pelo con su mano, me encanta cuando lo hace.  
  
-Yo voy donde tu quieras-Le cogo de la cintura, y la acerco mas a mi y comienzo a besarla, primero nos damos pequeños besos en los labios, pero poco a poco el beso se hace mas intenso.  
  
Entonces ella se separa de mí bruscamente.  
  
-Mejor vamos a la sala-me coge de la mano, y rápidamente como si la vida nos fuera en eso nos dirigimos a la sala.Solo quería besarla, me encanta hacerlo.  
  
Nada mas entrar en el bonito lugar me coge de la corbata y me atrae hacia ella, de nuevo comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente. Ahora es ella la que esta contra la pared, yo pego mi cuerpo al suyo, se desliza hacia abajo.A los pocos segundos yo estoy sentado y ella encima mía. No bajamos la intensidad, dirigo mi boca a su cuello, y lo beso con dulzura.  
  
Ella gime ligeramente, algo que provoca en mí una reacción que me hace pedir mas, paro de besarla y la miro a los ojos, a ambos nos late el corazón muy fuerte. Ella afirma con la cabeza, y adquiera esa malévola sonrisa que tanto me gusta. Comienza a desabrocharme la camisa, mí respiración se acelera, pero no me hecho atrás, lo que estamos a punto de hacer es decisión de ambos, de la pasión del momento.  
  
De nuevo, mientras ella desnuda mi torso sigo besándola en el cuelo, esta vez lamo su piel, y haciendo pequeñas ventosas, se que le gusta, de nuevo gime ligeramente y se mueve de manera insinuante sobre mi.  
  
Noto que estoy a punto, ella también lo nota y me sonríe.  
  
Se tumba en el suelo, yo ya estoy con la camisa desabrochada, me pongo sobre ella, pero no totalmente apoyado, tengo miedo, miedo de hacerle daño, de que no le guste. Mi experiencia sexual es reducida, pero algo me dice que ese es el momento, estoy preparado.  
  
-¿Estas segura?-Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Ella se sienta, quedando frente a mí, pone sus calidas manos sobre mi rostro, y me da un dulce beso.  
  
-Si que lo estoy-Se quita la túnica y la tira a un lado-Besame Harry.  
  
Comenzamos de nuevo a besarnos, ahora soy yo quien le desabrocha su camisa, se la quito, quedándose en sujetador.  
  
Acaricio su cintura ahora desnuda, la beso, subiendo poco a poco hasta su cuello.  
  
De nuevo la pasión se vuelve a apoderar de nosotros, ella me desabrocha el pantalón, y posteriormente le quito la falda. Le acaricio la espalda, y con un rápido movimiento le quito el sujetador. Son los senos más perfectos que he visto nunca, noto que Hermione se sonroja ligeramente al notar que se los miro.  
  
Hermione se hecha para atrás y queda tumbada en el suelo, esparando ya el momento. Me poso sobre ella, le beso los senos, provocando de nuevo gemidos en mi novia. Me quito los canzoncillos, y ella hace lo mismo con sus braguitas, ya estoma totalmente desnudos, es el momento.  
  
Hermione parece acordarse de algol alarga su mano hasta su tunica, y coge su varita, y pronuncia unas palabras, dirigiendo su varita a su estomago.Le miro extrañado.  
  
-Es para evitar quedarme embarazada-Explica ella  
  
-Estas en todo-De nuevo comenzamos a besarnos, mí pene se introduce dentro de ella, la un pequeño chillido, la miro preocupado.  
  
-Sigue-Me dice ella abrazándome.  
  
Cada vez el movimiento se hace mas rápido, mas acompasado, la pasión vuelve a hacer su aparicion, Hermione gime, pero de placer, y yo me esfuerzo al máximo, lamo su cuerpo y la beso.  
  
Una sensación que jamás había experimentado, con ella, con Hermione: la chica más maravillosa del mundo.  
  
Ambos estamos cansados, me tumbo junto a ella, nos miramos intentando calmar un poco nuestros corazones.Le cogo la mano y la acaricio.  
  
-Ha sido maravilloso-Me dice ella.  
  
Miro mi reloj, son las 12.30, me levanto rápidamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta ella extrañada.  
  
-Son las 12.30, hemos quedado con los Weasley a las 12-Empiezo a vestirme.  
  
Hermione con algo de pesadez se levanta, a mi también me gustaría quedarme con ella en esos momentos, pero ya habíamos quedado con los pelirrojos. Antes de salir de la sala nos besamos durante unos minutos, me cuata mucho estar junto a ella y no poder besarla.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos-Dice ella sonriendome, y arreglándome la corbata y el pelo.  
  
Vamos a los jardines, dos figuras con el pelo rojo están sentadas en un banco, junto al rosal.  
  
-Ya están allí-Le digo a Hermione.  
  
-Date prisa-Dice esta únicamente.  
  
-¿DONDE OS HABIAIS METIDO????-Nos pregunta Ron en cuanto nos ve.  
  
-Al final no hemos ido a la biblioteca, nos cruzamos con el profesor Binns, y nos resolvió las dudas que teníamos sobre el trabajo-Hermione contesto enseguida a Ron, había supuesto que los hermanos habrían ido a la biblioteca a buscarnos. Ron se calma un poco al oír la explicación de Hermione.  
  
Ginny nos mira a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no dice nada.  
  
-¿vamos a pasear?-Pregunto yo.  
  
Estamos durante una hora bordeando el lago, hablando sobre Quidditch y las clases, Ron se pone algo rojo cuando se dirige a Hermione, y camina siempre a su lado, nose como se lo tomara cuando se entere, intento quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza, Ginny me habla, sacándome de el.  
  
-¿Cuándo es el próximo partido?  
  
Tardo un poco en responder:  
  
-A principios de enero, contra Ravenclaw y en Mayo contra Slytherin.  
  
-Vamos a ganar la copa.Dice Ron muy seguro, yo le miro como diciéndole que no se haga ilusiones, aunque yo también creo que la ganaremos.  
  
-Podíamos venir aquí esta noche-Dice Ginny, saliendose totalmente del tema.  
  
-Estaría bien-Dice Ron aparentemente contento, pero entonces se reprime un poco y nos mira a Hermione y a mi, mas a Hermione que a mi-Si te, bueno, si os parece bien-Añade esperando respuesta.  
  
-¿hoy no tendréis ninguna excusa, no?-Dice Ginny sonriéndose.  
  
Hermione y yo sonreímos.  
  
-Por mi bien-Dice ella, provocando que Ron recuperara su feliz semblante.  
  
-¿Y tu?-Me pregunta Ginny acercándose a mi.  
  
-Esta bien-digo yo, si Hermione también va yo también.  
  
Todo el dia lo pasamos con Ginny y Ron, no hay ninguna excusa valida para que los hermanos se vayan un rato.  
  
Terminamos de cenar, vamos alrededor del lago de nuevo con los Weasley. Esa noche quería estar con Hermione, solos, pero se ve que todo se nos pone en contra, al terminar el paseo le mandare una lechuza a su habitación por si quiere escaparse conmigo un rato.Ese día estaba un poco seria desde esta mañana, espero que no sea por eso....  
  
Hermione esta pensativa, mira al suelo, aparentemente escucha lo que Ron esta contando sobre el ministerio de magia  
  
De pronto veo que una lágrima silenciosa recorre el rostro de mi novia, enseguida se apresura a limpiarlo con la mano, me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar. Pero parece que las lágrimas no cesan, van apareciendo mas, Hermione empieza a llorar, Ron para de hablar y va junto a ella.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Hermi?-Le pregunta mirándola con preocupación-Anda, van-Ron le ofrece sus brazos para que la chica pueda llorar, y ella no se niega, Ron la envuelve con sus brazos y Hermione empieza a llorar con mas fuerza.  
  
Me siento impotente, quiero ser yo quien la abrace y la consuele, saber que le pasa, la observo con preocupación, esta de espaldas a mí, oigo su sollozo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunta una y otra vez el pelirrojo, pero esta no contesta.  
  
-¿Podemos volver al castillo?-Pregunta Hermione separándose de Ron, y mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Ron dirige su mirada hacia Ginny y yo.  
  
-Será mejor que volvamos-Dice-aunque si queréis me voy yo con Hermi y os quedáis vosotros.  
  
Ginny iba a contestar pero me adelanto y soy yo quien habla:  
  
-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos todos.  
  
Ron me mira extrañado, intento que Hermione me mire, pero esta sigue con la mirada al suelo, ya un poco más calmada.  
  
Ron aprovecha ese instante para pasarle el brazo por detrás de los hombros, el hubiera dado un capón a mi mejor amigo en ese instante, y mas cuando veo que Hermione apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de este.  
  
Ron me mira triunfante, en ese momento intento cambiar la expresión de mi cara que decía "matar a Ron" por otra mas normal, intentando acercarla lo máximo posible a una "así se hace", no lo debí de hacer muy mal, por que el pelirrojo volvió a girarse de nuevo sonriendo.  
  
Entramos en la sala común, veo que en ese momento Hermione se quita el brazo de Ron de alrededor, este la mira extrañada, pero no dice nada.  
  
Nada mas entrara anuncio que me voy a mi cuarto, no tengo sueño.  
  
Solo digo un "buenas noches", no le doy el habitual beso a las chicas, no estoy de humor.  
  
La idea de mandar una lechuza a Hermione Se borra de mi mente, entro a mi habitación, estaba vacía ay que aun eran las 11.30 de un Sábado por la noche, me siento sobre mi cama, pensando en todo lo ocurrido aquel día.  
  
-Toc, toc-Alguien toca a la puerta del dormitorio.  
  
-¿Puedo entrar?-Pregunta una voz, femenina.  
  
Me ilusiono al pensar que se puede tratar de Hermione.  
  
-Claro-Contesto, esperando verla entrar por la puerta.  
  
Pero entonces veo que es Ginny, la pelirroja se acerca a mí, yo he borrado mi sonrisa de mis labios.  
  
Veo que lanza un conjuro a la puerta, y la miro extrañada.  
  
-No puedes entrar aquí Ginny-Le digo lo más calmado que puedo, ella sigue acercándose a mí.  
  
-Me has dado permiso-Responde ella sonriendo, pero una sonrisa que viniendo de ella no me tranquiliza mucho, y que solo me gusta ver en el rostro de Hermione.  
  
-Pensaba que eras Seamus-Me levanto de la cama de un salto, la pelirroja sigue aproximándose hacia mi.  
  
Suelta una carcajada al oír lo ultimo que he dicho.  
  
-¿No seria que esperabas a otra?-Me pregunta, parándose de reír radicalmete, y mirándome directamente a los ojos.  
  
Me quedo unos segundos mirándola, intentando averiguar lo que decían sus ojos verdes, pero entonces reacciono, al ver que en su rostro se dibuja de nuevo esa sonrisilla picara.  
  
-Será mejor que te vayas-Le digo señalando la puerta.  
  
Vuelve a encaminarse hacia mí, ahora yo estoy cerca de la mesa, muy lejos de mi cama.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, parece que pongo nervioso al mismísimo Harry Potter.  
  
La pelirroja empieza a avanzar con mas rapidez, ya estoy casi al final de la habitación, mí nerviosismo aumenta cuando quedo sentado en un silloncito, de los que hay en la habitación, Ginny sonríe con mas fuerza y se sienta cara a mi.  
  
-He cerrado la puerta, tranquilo-Me susurra-no nos van a pillar, Ron aun tardara en subir esta con Hermione....  
  
Sin dejar que responda la pequeña de los Weasley comienza a besarme, pero yo la separo de mí.  
  
-Ginny no-Le digo.Esta aun sigue con la sonrisilla en la boca.  
  
-Se besar muy bien, solo déjame....-Yo aun la sujeto fuertemente, por lo que no puede acercarse a mi-Ron y Hermione se acaban de ir al dormitorio de ella, iban muy acaramelados-Añade ella con una sonrisa peligrosa.  
  
De pronto aflojo mis manos de los brazos de Ginny, esta sonríe triunfante.La miro a los ojos, una furia me ha invadido con las ultimas palabras de Ginny.  
  
Suelto totalmente a la pelirroja, esta acaricia mi cara y posteriormente comienza de nuevo a besarme, esta vez dejo que introduzca su lengua, intento implicarme en el beso, una lágrima corre por mi rostro en ese instante de pensar en Hermione, en lo que le estoy haciendo.  
  
Mi carga de conciencia es tan grande que me levanto de pronto, haciendo que Ginny caiga al suelo, pero no esta enfadada, aun con la misma sonrisa de antes.  
  
-¿Y esto?, se hecha hacia atrás en el suelo, pensando que quería hacer algo con ella, no comprendiendo que la he tirado al suelo por que no quiero nada.  
  
-Venga Harry-Dice moviéndose sensualmente, algo excitada.  
  
-Vete Ginny-Le señalo la puerta con el dedo.  
  
Veo que la pelirroja no se mueve, entonces voy hacia la puerta, y veo que esta perfectamente abierta, las intenciones de Ginny quedan al descubierto, pero no me giro para mirarla o decirle algo, salgo de la habitación rumbo a la de Hermione, quiero saber si es verdad lo que ha dicho Ginny.  
  
Mi corazón late muy fuerte conforme me acerco a la habitación, en pocos segundos ya estoy frente a la puerta donde pone"6º curso", la abro sin mas dilación.  
  
Hermione esta sentada en un silloncito que hay cerca de su cama, y Ron esta sentado encima de la cama, ambos me miran.  
  
-Hola Harry-Dice ella sonriéndome, me siento un imbecil por lo que acabo de hacer, por pensar que se estaban besando, por dejar que Ginny me mintiera, por ser tan celoso: únicamente estaban hablando.  
  
Tengo el impulso incontrolado de ir hacia ella y abrazarla, de decirle lo mucho que me importa, pero esta Ron.  
  
-¿Qué te pasaba?-Le pregunto acercándome a ella.  
  
-Nada-Responde, pero no me lo creo y al miro alzando una ceja.  
  
Miro a Ron, esta sonriendo abiertamente.  
  
-es que no se va a quedar aquí en vacaciones-Cuenta el pelirrojo, disminuyendo su sonrisa.  
  
-¡¡¡RON!!-le dice ella un poco enfadada.  
  
-El también lo debe saber, no?-Le contesta Ron.  
  
Miro a Hermione, en parte respiro tranquilo, si es por eso por lo que lloraba tampoco es tan grabe, pensé que le pasaba algo, me gustaría haberme quedado con ella en vacaciones de navidad.  
  
-Pero se lo pensaba decir yo, Ron!!-Le responde de nuevo ella, mirándome.  
  
Me acerco a ella, me siento en un lado del sillón, encima del apoya brazos, ella me mira algo triste.  
  
-No pasa nada, ya pensaba que te había pasado algo grabe-Digo sonriéndole, y acariciándole un poco el pelo.  
  
-Pero yo quería quedarme aquí –M contesta ella.  
  
-Ya lo se, pero...-De pronto me doy cuenta de que no se por que ese cambio de planes-  
  
¿Por qué ahora te vas en vacaciones, que ha pasado?-Añado.  
  
-Nada, mi madre, que como vienen mis tíos de Francia esta empeñada en que vaya a casa a pasar las fiestas.  
  
-Ahhh-me limito a decir.  
  
-Van a ser unas fiestas muy solitarias sin ti Hermi-Dice Ron poniéndose un poco rojo. Hermione sonríe.  
  
-Os quiero tanto chicos-Hermione nos abraza a ambos, me siento orgullosos de tener amigos como ellos.  
  
Estuvimos toda la noche hablando como hacia tiempo que no lo hacíamos , de todas nuestras aventuras , de las penas , las risas , hasta que subieron Parvati y Lavender, eran las 2 cuando llegaron, fue una noche genial , el trío volvía a ser el de sus mejores tiempos. 


	5. 5¿Infidelidad?

Capitulo 5: ¿Infidelidad?  
  
No se si matarla a ella o a el. Es martes por la mañana, acabo de e levantarme.  
  
Mañana es el baile, y pasado mañana me voy a casa a pasar las fiestas.  
  
Harry me dijo ayer por la noche que besó a Ginny el domingo por la noche, antes de venir a mi cuarto. Me siento fatal, engañada.  
  
Ayer me fui, dejándolo solo en los jardines, dónde habíamos ido a pasear. No lo pude soportar, ahora que lo pienso fue sincero conmigo, pero ¿por qué la besó? mañana es el baile, irá con ella.  
  
No he dejado que se explicase, solo me levante y me fui rápidamente a mi habitación, a llorar, lo quiero tanto...  
  
Hoy quiero hablar con el, que se explique. Un aleteo interrumpe mis pensamientos.  
  
-¡Ander!-Es mi lechuza, tal vez trae noticias de mama. Me apresuro a desatar la carta. Lo que leo me deja sin habla:  
  
Hola Hermi, soy mama. Te escribo para decirte que puedes decirles a Harry y Ron que vengan a casa a pasar las navidades con nosotros, el otro día se me paso decírtelo, pero estaba muy nerviosa por que la tía Julie me acababa de decir que venían. Mandame una lechuza con la respuesta lo antes posible para preparar las camas. Un beso.  
  
Repaso la carta una y otra vez ¿Harry y Ron en casa? Es genial! , así no estaré separada de Harry, en ese momento me acuerdo de lo de ayer, se me encoge el corazón.  
  
Rápidamente me visto, y bajo a la sala común, Harry esta en un sillón, no hay nadie mas, miro el reloj: Son las 7.15, pienso en volverme a la habitación, pero sigo bajando las escaleras y voy hacia el.  
  
Mira al frente, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.  
  
Me siento en un sillón que hay a su lado, parece no percatarse de mi presencia, le miro, se ve que no ha dormido mucho esa noche.  
  
-Hola Harry-Le digo.  
  
Este levanta la cabeza lentamente, buscando a quien le ha hablado, me ve y sonríe tímidamente.  
  
-Hola-Me dice  
  
-Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo-Acerco mi sillón al suyo.  
  
-Hermione te dicho que yo no quería, pensaba que tu...-El comienza a hablar, pero le indico que pare.  
  
-Ya hablaremos Harry-la conversación concluye aquí, yo me subo de nuevo a la habitación, no puedo evitar que unas lagrimas se asomen por mi rostro, no se por qué, pero no puedo perdonarlo...  
  
A las 7.45 vuelvo a bajar, Harry sigue en la misma pose que antes, Ron le esta hablando de algo, pero el sigue en su mundo, creo que esta así por mí, eso me reconforta, el pensar que esta preocupado por lo nuestro.  
  
Agarro la carta de mi madre con fuerza, y aparentando la máxima felicidad del mundo bajo corriendo las escaleras y voy hacia ellos.  
  
-¡Mi madre me ha dicho si queréis pasar las vacaciones en casa!!!!-Les digo Ron para de golpe de hablar, y Harry levanta un poco la cabeza hacia mí.  
  
-¿en serio?-Me pregunta Ron, ahora visiblemente contento-Seria maravilloso!!-Añade. -¿entonces que decís? ¿Os venís?-ahora miro a Harry, quien no parece tener ninguna expresión en la cara.  
  
-Yo si-Dice Ron de inmediato.  
  
-¿y tu Harry?-Dirijo mi mirada hacia el, sus ojos esmeralda se clavan en los míos, aparta la vista.  
  
-Bien-Dice finalmente.  
  
Esa contestación me deja helada, esa mirada tan fría...  
  
-Chicos ir al comedor, voy a escribir la carta a mi madre diciéndole que os venís. Subo a mi habitación y en un trozo de pergamino escribo:  
  
Hola mama, si que vendrán, los dos Harry y Ron. Tengo muchas ganas de veros, y a los tíos también. Besos: Hermione.  
  
Ninguna oportunidad de hablar con el en lo que llevamos de día, son las 10 de la noche, estamos en la sala común los 4, Ginny también esta, desafortunadamente.  
  
Hoy hemos acabado temprano de cenar, y eso que ellos han tenido entrenamiento, que hoy no he ido a ver, Ginny si.  
  
No se si decir que voy a la biblioteca, a ver que contesta el. Pero al final decido que no. Harry se va a dormir a las 10.30, dice que esta cansado, Ginny va tras el, supuestamente también esta cansada.  
  
Los celos me invaden de nuevo, tal vez Harry crea que ya no le quiero y acceda de nuevo a besarla...un escalofrió recorre mi espalda al pensar eso.  
  
Antes de ponerme a llorar de nuevo me voy a dormir a mi cuarto, pero antes de girar la manija de entrada a mi cuarto decido ir al de Ginny, a ver si esta...  
  
Toco a la puerta, nadie me contesta, me empiezo a preocupar, tal vez este con el...  
  
Abro la puerta después de tocar la segunda vez y de que nadie me contestara, en la habitación no hay nadie, los doseles de las camas están todos abiertos, no hay nadie.  
  
-Quizás este en el servicio-Pienso  
  
Pero tampoco esta allí, noto como un nudo en la garganta, me quedo allí, parada, intentando buscar otra posible solución que no sea:"esta con Harry".  
  
De pronto la puerta se abre, es Ginny.  
  
-¿Hermione?-Pregunta extrañada al verme en su cuarto-¿Qué pasa?-Añade al ver que estoy con los ojos llorosos.  
  
-Me pille la mano con la puerta-Contesto, intentando reprimir las ganas de llorar, y al mismo tiempo las de matarla a ella.  
  
-Ahh. ¿Para que has venido?-Ahora me mira con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
Pienso rápidamente en una buena excusa.  
  
-¿Tienes un poco de poción alisadora?, se me a acabado y quiero un poco para mañana.  
  
-Puedes hacer mas-Me responde la pelirroja.  
  
-Bueno, esta bien, ya la are yo-Dicho esto salgo de la habitación y me meto en la mía, entonces me doy cuenta de que le podía haber mirado los labios a Ginny, esa es la mejor prueba que hay.  
  
Me meto en la cama, esperando una lechuza de Harry, pero esta no llegó. 


	6. 6El baile de Navidad

Capitulo 6: El baile de Navidad.  
  
Estoy hecho polvo, Hermi esta enfadada conmigo, no me quiere escuchar. Hay es el dichoso baile y encima con Ginny, quien se cree que lo del otro día fue algo serio para mi.  
  
Ya estoy un poco arto de ella, hoy le voy a decir que estoy enamorado de otra, a aunque no se si sigo con ella...  
  
Solo había clases hasta la 1.30 de la mañana.  
  
Mañana nos vamos Ron y yo a casa de Hermione a pasar las vacaciones, tengo ganas, quiero arreglar las cosas con ella cuanto antes.  
  
Durante las clases no ha sido posible, Hoy Snape me ha quitado más de 50 puntos, todo por Malfoy que hoy estaba mas graciosillo de lo habitual, poco me ha faltado para darle un puñetazo en esa cara de subnormal que tiene.  
  
Estamos comiendo, no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza, pensar que ese mismo día habíamos hecho el amor, entregándonos al máximo el uno al otro...  
  
La tensión se masca en el ambiente, todo el mundo esta nervioso por el baile de la noche, yo no, quiero que se acabe lo antes posible.  
  
Es a las 9 de la noche, a esa hora es la cena y luego a bailar, aunque no creo que baile, no me gusta.  
  
Pensaba hablar con ella al terminar la comida, pero se levanta de la mesa, sin decir donde va, tengo el impulso de seguirla, pero no lo hago me quedo hablando con Ron. Todos los chicos nos subimos a la sala común, son las 5 de la tarde, Ron esta muy nervioso por el baile, nos quedamos solos, Seamus, Dean, Neville se van a buscar algo de comida.  
  
Nada más salir ellos por la puerta Ron comienza a hablar conmigo.  
  
-Ya era hora de que se fueran-Dice el pelirrojo.  
  
Yo le miro extrañado.  
  
-Harry-Me dice poniéndose muy serio-Le voy a pedir a Hermi que sea mi novia.  
  
-¿Qué?-Digo yo casi chillando, enfadado, pero entonces me doy cuenta de cómo he reaccionado y intento arreglarlo con una de las sonrisas picaronas.  
  
-Me gusta mucho, me encanta, es maravillosa.  
  
Intento calmarme un poco, e intentar a averiguar algo.  
  
-Pero... ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros?-Pregunto intentando mantener la sonrisa de antes.  
  
El pelirrojo se sonríe, entonces yo me derrumbo moralmente al saber lo que significa aquella sonrisa.  
  
-¿Cuándo?-Alcanzo a decir  
  
-Ayer-Responde el pelirrojo, me contengo para no pegarle un puñetazo en toda la boca.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
La sonrisa de Ron se vuelve menos evidente, y gira un poco la cabeza.  
  
-Pero paró enseguida –Añade Ron.  
  
-¿Cómo fue el beso?-Le pregunto  
  
-¿Cómo que como fue?-Dice Ron algo extrañado.  
  
-Joder Ron,¡que si le metiste la lengua!!-Al final me altero un poco, la verdad que mi amigo cuando quiere es tonto de verdad...  
  
-No, ya te digo que se fue enseguida, no me dio tiempo...-El pelirrojo se gira hacia mi con una sonrisilla en la cara. ¿A quien has dado tu un beso con lengua, pillín?  
  
-Nada a Parvati el año pasado, ya sabes  
  
-Ahhh, vale. Voviendo a lo mío ¿le pido salir o no?  
  
Yo ya estoy mas tranquilo después de que Ron me dijera aquello, sin duda fue el quien se lanzo, y ella le huyo.  
  
-Ron, yo esperaría-Le digo dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo-Espera a que os acerquéis mas.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Y si se enamora de otro?, no puedo perder esta oportunidad-Me dice Ron  
  
-Mira Ron, si ella te quiere te querrá ahora y dentro de un mes-Le digo yo- y si es así, dentro de un mes te querrá aun mas.  
  
Parezco convencer a Ron de que no le pida a Hermi salir, el tema luego se desvía al mío con Ginny.  
  
-¡Tu novas a pedirle salir a mi hermana?-Me pregunta  
  
-No-digo yo únicamente  
  
Ron parece extrañado.  
  
-¿No te gusta?, Harry, si lo haces por mi no te preocupes, te doy permiso.  
  
-Ella no me gusta-Veo que Ron parece enfadarse ante este comentario-Es muy buena chica, muy guapa, pero me gusta otra-Añado yo.  
  
-¿Entonces por que has invita-Ron se para de repente-¿Qué-que quien te gusta?-La sonrisa de nuevo vuelve a aparecer en su rostro.  
  
En ese momento regresan Seamus, Dean, y Neville de las cocinas, comiendo varios bollos, agradezco que entren en ese mismo momento.  
  
-Y a te lo diré-Le digo a Ron, éste afirma con la cabeza.  
  
A las 8 subimos al cuarto a prepararnos, un poco pronto para mi parecer, pero Ron esta empeñado en subir ya.  
  
Nos damos una ducha, yo únicamente me seco el pelo con la toalla, y me voy a vestirme con mi túnica de gala color azul cielo, me la compre este año en el callejón diagon a principios de agosto.  
  
Ya estoy vestido, la verdad es que la túnica es muy bonita y queda bastante bien, intento peinarme el pelo, ayudado de un poco de poción de pelo permanente, el pelo se me queda igual de revuelto que siempre, pero con mas brillo.  
  
Me pongo un poco de colonia, entonces me doy cuenta de que me toca afeitarme. Me quito la túnica para no mancharla y me afeito, Ron esta al lado, poniéndose toneladas de poción sobre su pelo rojo, a e si que se le queda el pelo en su sitio.  
  
A las 9 menos cuarto todos estamos preparados para bajar a la sala común a esperar a las chicas. Seamus iba con Lavender, Dean con Jessica, una chica de 5º curso y Neville con Parvati.  
  
Bajamos abajo, Noto que Ron esta tremendamente nervioso.  
  
-Tranquilo tío-Le digo cuando nos sentamos en los sofás.  
  
Ron va con una bonita túnica azul, unos tonos mas oscura que la mía, que cambian muy bien con su pelo rojo y perfectamente peinado.  
  
Quiero ver a Hermione, no me había hablado del vestido que se pondría aquella noche, evitaba el tema, no quería que lo supiera.  
  
En ese momento veo como Ron se levanta, mirando hacia las escaleras, levanto la vista y la veo.  
  
Mas guapa que nunca, con un precioso vestido beise que marcaba todas sus curvas, palabra de honor, con los brazos descubiertos, toda la parte de arriba. El vestido llega hasta el suelo, cayendo desde sus caderas como llevado por el viento., esta guapísima.  
  
Un elegante moño, con una bonita corona de brillantes pequeña, corona su pelo, más brillante que nunca, reconozco el colgante que le regale sobre su cuello desnudo, se que me quiere, me ha perdonado.  
  
Ron la recoge a pie de escalera, muchos son los curiosos que la miran y que le dicen lo guapa que esta, vienen ambos hacia mí, no me puedo reprimir a decirle nada. Ron se pone a hablar con Seamus.  
  
-Estas guapísima Hermione-Le digo mirándola a los ojos, ella sonríe.  
  
-Muchas gracias Harry, tu también estas muy guapo.  
  
-Gracias-Le digo mirando hacia su cuello, al colgante, que entienda que yo también la quiero, agradecerle que me ha perdonado.  
  
-De nada-Dice ella, que toca unos instantes con delicadeza el colgante. La quiero besar.  
  
-bueno Harry-Ron ya había vuelto-Hermi y yo nos vamos abajo ya, no creo que mi  
  
hermana tarde mucho. ¿Nos vamos mi dama?-Dice ofreciéndole el brazo a Hermione, quien se lo coge enseguida.  
  
-Hasta luego-Dicen los dos, y juntos salen de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny baja minutos después. Lleva un vestido color lila muy, muy ajustado hasta legar a la cadera, dónde como en el de Hermione, cae hacia abajo sin marcar mucho, pero con un escote mayor al de Hermione.  
  
Dos finitos tirantes sujetan el vestido de la pelirroja, en el cuello lleva un colgante con un hermoso rubí color verde.  
  
Su pelo esta recogido en un moño, pero informal, con mechones sueltos delante y en lo que es el recogido.  
  
Trago saliva. La noche es muy larga...  
  
-Hola Harry-Me saluda, mirándome de arriba abajo.  
  
-Hola, vamos al gran comedor-digo yo sin más dilación.  
  
-¿No vas a decir nada de mi vestido?-Dice ella sonriéndome picaramente.  
  
-Estas muy guapa-Digo yo  
  
Esta parece satisfecha por el cumplido, me coge del brazo y juntos bajamos al gran comedor.  
  
Mira que es guapo!!  
  
Dude si ponerme el colgante o no, pero al final me lo he puesto, aun le quiero.  
  
Lo ha visto y he visto de nuevo en el como sus ojos recuperaban el brillo perdido, me he sentido de nuevo con ganas de seguir con el, de perdonarle y de besarle.  
  
Estoy en la mesa donde vamos a cenar, Ron ha guardado dos sillas a su lado para Harry y Ginny, También están en la mesa Neville, Parvati, Seamus, Lavender y Dean y Jessica, es una mesa redonda, para 10 personas, bastante grande.  
  
Ron me esta hablando de algo de su padre, pero escucho a medias, quiero verle de nuevo.  
  
No tarda mucho en entrar con Ginny cogida de su brazo, la verdad que va demasiado provocativa.  
  
Veo que Harry viene a la meza, sonriendo.  
  
-Hola chicos-Dice, tomando asiento junto a Ron.  
  
Parvati se le queda mirando descaradamente y le dice algo a Lavender, ambas se ríen silenciosamente. La cena transcurre tranquila, afortunadamente noto que Harry no hace caso a Ginny, que intenta por todos los medios llamar su atención.  
  
Dumbledore anuncia que ya podemos levantarnos a bailar, las brujas de Salem comienzan a tocar una canción movidita.  
  
-vamos a bailar-Ron me coge de la mano y me arrastra a la pista.  
  
Me gusta bailar, y ahora estoy mas tranquila, intento pasármelo lo mejor posible. Harry y Ginny salen también a bailar, al principio los veo, pero luego se va uniendo más multitud y los pierdo de vista.  
  
-Voy a por algo de beber-Le digo a Ron, acercándome a su oreja para que me oyera con todo ese jaleo.  
  
Me acerco a la mesa donde hay algo de ponche, cervezas de mantequilla, todo en grandes recipientes redondos, transparentes, del tamaño de una bañera.  
  
Opto por coger dos de cerveza, aprovecho también para recuperar un poco el aliento. Entonces veo que Harry se dirige hacia donde yo estoy, veo que parece un poco agobiado, pero cuando me ve me sonríe y acelera un poco el paso.  
  
-Hola-Me dice, chillando un poco para que yo pudiera oírlo.  
  
Me cerco a su oreja y le digo:  
  
-Mas te vale no jugar mucho con la pelirroja, que sino me enfadare-Dicho esto le sonrío.  
  
-Yo solo quiero jugar contigo-Me dice el, también al oído.  
  
-te quiero-Le digo, y le doy un pequeño beso bajo la oreja.  
  
-Yo también-Me dice dándome un pequeño beso en el cuello que me hace querer mas...me vuelve loca cuando me besa ahí.  
  
-Será mejor que vuelva-Le digo yo, sabiendo que si me quedaba junto a el mucho mas le besaría.  
  
-Hasta luego-Me dice este también dirigiéndose hasta la pista de baile.  
  
Le doy el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla a Ron.  
  
Muchos fueron los vasos de cerveza y ponche que bebimos tras ese. No se cuanto tiempo llevaba bailando, muchos se habían salido a los jardines a pasear.  
  
Una canción lenta suena, las brujas de Salem anuncian que es la última de la noche.  
  
-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Se quejan muchos de los asistentes. La música comienza a sonar.  
  
Ron me mira, y me pone las manos en la cintura, yo se las pongo alrededor del cuello y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, comenzamos amovernos al suave compás. Noto que Ron acerca mas mi cuerpo a el.  
  
-Ahora podríamos salir un rato, le pedí permiso a Dumbedore-Me dice.  
  
-Vale-Le digo, pensando que seria buen momento para decirle que quiero a otro, pero si me dice algo.  
  
Ron me acaricia la cintura tiernamente, yo instintivamente le empiezo a tocar el pelo. Abro los ojos un momento, Ginny y Harry también están bailando la canción, alzo un poco la cabeza para verlos mejor, Harry también coge de la cintura a Ginny, aunque de manera algo basta, están mas separados que nosotros, y Ginny parece que le este diciendo algo, pero este se limita a mirar al techo.  
  
La canción termina, Ron y yo nos separamos para aplaudir a las brujas de Salem, estas se desaparecen al instante de allí.  
  
Ron me coge de la mano y me saca fuera a los jardines, mucha gente también hace lo mismo.  
  
Nos sentamos en un banco, la verdad es que no tengo mucho sueño, el cielo esta noche esta muy bonito.  
  
Ron no me ha soltado la mano, me la acaricia, le miro extrañada, este se lanza a besarme el cuello, en es momento reconozco que es mi punto débil sin ninguna duda. Durante un instante disfruto de ello, intento quitármelo de encima pero sin mucha insistencia.  
  
Logro quitármelo de encima, eso creía, por que había parado un segundo para luego besarme en la boca, no le dejo que introduzca la lengua, me niego.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta el extrañado.  
  
-Ahora o nunca-Pienso para mi misma.  
  
-Me gusta otra persona Ron-Le digo.  
  
Este me mira extrañado, enfadado durante unos segundos, pero de repente comienza de nuevo a besarme.  
  
Esta vez había logrado introducir su legua en mi boca, pero yo no hacia nada, no se por que pero a los pocos segundos también le empecé a besar, a mover mi lengua junto a la suya, a saborear su saliva.  
  
Pero radicalmente me separo de el.  
  
-Por favor Ron, no-Le digo  
  
-Pero...-Empieza a decir el sin entender.  
  
-Estoy enamorada de otro, no me hagas esto-Le ruego, ahora siento un dolor dentro de mi que jamás había sentido, me siento mal.  
  
-Esta bien-Me dice el sonriéndome-Jamás debí de hacerlo, perdóname Hermi.  
  
Le sonrío  
  
-Me voy a dormir Ron. Mañana a las 12 nos vamos a mi casa, recuérdalo-Me levanto del banco y me dirijo a la entrada al castillo.  
  
-Te acompaño-Dice el pelirrojo viniéndose detrás de mi.  
  
AL salir al jardín veo que Ron y Hermione entran.  
  
-Buenas noches chicos-Nos dicen los dos, están bastante contentos, me pregunto si Hermione le abra dicho eso.  
  
Ginny se sienta en uno de los últimos bancos, de los más alejados del castillo.  
  
-Podíamos avernos sentado en otros-Le digo yo.  
  
-Había mucha gente por allá-Responde ella.  
  
Me siento junto a ella, dispuesto a decirle que me gusta otra persona y a irme a dormir pronto.  
  
-Ginny-Empiezo a decir, pero la pelirroja se sienta frente a mí, como lo hizo en la habitación el pasado domingo.  
  
-Ginny, me gusta otra-Le digo, intentando que se quitara de encima mío.  
  
Tenia sus pechos junto enfrente de mi cara, ella no se hacia hacia atrás, como sino hubiera escuchado lo que le había dicho.  
  
-Eso no es problema Harry-Me dice con una voz sensual, pone su cabeza a la altura de la mía.  
  
-Pues para mi si que lo es-Digo moviéndome un poco evitando que la pequeña de los Weasley me besara.  
  
-Harry cállate y vamos a divertirnos-Dice ella comenzando a desabrocharme la capa.  
  
-Ginny, estoy enamorado, por favor para-Digo intentando mantenerme tranquilo.  
  
-El amor no existe-Me dice ella, continuando ahora con mi camisa, noto que para de desabrochar la camisa.  
  
-Que colgante tan bonito-Ginny se había fijado en la cadena que me había regalado Hermione.  
  
-La luz era escasa, pero logro que la suelte, y empiezo a abrocharme de nuevo la camisa, aun con ella encima.  
  
-¿Te lo ha regalado tu enamorada?-Dice riéndose.  
  
Si-Le contesto, ocultando el colgante tras la camisa.  
  
Vaya, vaya-dice ella, aún son la sonrisilla en la cara.  
  
-Ginny quita de encima por favor-Le digo.  
  
-¿Estas seguro?-Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos y acercando su cara a la mía.  
  
-Si-Digo sin dudar.  
  
La pelirroja se levanta de encima mío y se queda de pie.  
  
-Ya esta Sr.Potter-Dice.  
  
Cojo la capa del banco y me encamino hacia el castillo, sin ver si Ginny me sigue o no, tampoco me importa.  
  
*-*-*-*-*--**--*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-  
  
Bueno, aquí esta mi compensación por estos meses sin actualizar, tres capítulos de amor oculto.  
  
Lo diré 1000 veces, que lo siento muuuuuuucho y que me perdonéis, y que ojala sigáis leyendo mis ficts, porqué he seguido escribiendo durante estos meses con mucha ilusión.  
  
Ahora que mi vida muglee esta muy ajetreada :P, con exámenes, actividades y demás intentaré actualizar lo antes posibles, y tranquilos que Internet no me lo vuelven a quitar, sino mis padres se quedaran sin hija :P  
  
Me despido que tengo que hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas actualizar mis otros ficts. A la actualización ya contestaré los reviews(espero tener alguno :p)  
  
Pofis dejar reviews!!  
  
Muchos besos,  
  
**Mayra Granger** 


	7. Querer y no poder

Capitulo7: Querer y no poder.  
  
Mierda!!!-Son las 11.30 y me acabo de levantar, a las 12 debo de estar bajo para salir hacia Hogsmade con los carruajes.  
  
Me visto en 5 minutos, me pongo un poco de poción alisadora, me pinto lo justo y salgo a preparar el baúl.  
  
Pongo solo lo más necesario: Un poco de ropa, el neceser del baño y varios zapatos. Me bajo a la sala común, Harry y Ron ya me esperan allí, ambos con sus respectivos baúles.  
  
-Ya pensábamos que no bajabas-Dice Ron.  
  
-Buenos días-Digo yo  
  
Entonces me paralizo al ver que también esta Ginny con su baúl en la sala común en su baúl.  
  
-¿Te vas a la madriguera?-le pregunto.  
  
-Si-Me responde-No me iba a quedar sola en el castillo-las ultimas palabras las dice con algo de resentimiento.  
  
Bajamos al gran comedor, no tenemos tiempo de mucho, yo cojo una manzana, Harry coge otra, Ron se coge varias tortitas envueltas en una servilleta y Ginny se coge un bollito relleno de chocolate, nos vamos con todo hacia la puerta, dónde la gente ya empieza a salir.  
  
Los cuatro nos metemos en un carruaje, que nos llevara a la estación de tren de Hogsmade.  
  
Tengo ganas de hablar con Harry de lo de ayer, si le dijo algo a Ginny, le diré que Ron me besó, seguramente el pelirrojo se lo dirá, prefiero que vea que no le oculto nada. Todos bostezamos descaradamente, a Harry y Ron se les cierran los ojos, pronto llegamos a la estación, buscamos un compartimiento y nos metemos los 4.  
  
Prácticamente lo que hacemos es dormir, Harry y Ron nada mas sentarse se quedan amos dormidos, yo también intento dormirme.  
  
Cuando alzo los ojos miro hacia mi lado derecho, dónde esta Ron, que duerme placidamente, enfrente mía Ginny también duerme, tumbada sobre los asientos. Harry no esta dentro. Me levanto instintivamente intentando encontrarme con el, lo encuentro volviendo de los servicios.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar-Le digo metiéndonos en un compartimento que había vació. Harry parece asustado, le tranquilizo con una sonrisa, el me coge la mano.  
  
-Se lo dije a Ron-Le digo  
  
-Eso esta bien-Dice el sonriéndose.  
  
-Pero el me besó-Harry no parece extrañarse-Pero al final le dije que parara y me hizo caso-Añado.  
  
No le digo que yo continué el beso por unos segundos, ni los del beso en el cuello.  
  
-Yo también se lo dije a Ginny-Continua el.  
  
-¿Te beso?-Le pregunto, imaginándome la respuesta.  
  
Harry me mira a los ojos.  
  
-Estaba dispuesta a hacer algo más que eso.  
  
Miro a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-Tranquila Hermi, no pasó a más, me negué, le dije que estaba enamorado y me dejo.  
  
El nudo vuelve a aparecer en la garganta, abrazo a Harry.  
  
-Tranquila boba-M e dice el-te quiero ¿me oyes? te quiero a ti(n/a: tiene gracia XD)  
  
-Pero ella quería...-Intento decirle a Harry, pero las palabras no me salen.  
  
-Da igual lo que quisiera ella, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo-Harry me acaricia el pelo.  
  
-Te echado mucho de menos Harry-Le digo-Estos tres días sin besarte ni hablar contigo han sido duros.  
  
-también para mi-Dice el  
  
Nos separamos, y comenzamos a besarnos, hacia días que no probaba su saliva de nuevo, sus besos, sus caricias...pero no estamos mucho tiempo, poco después volvemos al compartimento, Ron ya esta despierto, pero Ginny sigue durmiendo. Ron se esta comiendo las tortitas que había cogido por la mañana de Hogwarts.  
  
-Cuando la Sra. de carrito a pasado estábamos durmiendo ¡que rabia!-Se lamenta el pelirrojo.  
  
-Ya-digo yo  
  
-Son las 6 de la tarde-Dice Ron, hasta por la noche no comeremos nada!!-la desesperación por la comida de Ron, hace que se olvide de que Harry y yo Hemos vuelto juntos, y no haga preguntas, mejor.  
  
-Ve s a buscar al Sr. Del carrito-Dice Harry.  
  
Ron se sonríe.  
  
-también es verdad, gracias amigo-Ron sale del compartimento, dejándonos con Ginny. Media hora después Ron esta de vuelta, trae consigo varios bocadillos y bebidas. Tenía mucha hambre y le agradezco a Ron que nos traiga comida. Ginny sigue durmiendo.  
  
El tren se para cerca de las 9 de la noche, Ron despierta a Ginny, todos bajamos del tren, cargados con los baúles.  
  
Pasamos el andén 9y ¾, volviendo al mundo muglee.  
  
Veo a mi padre, nada mas verme corre hacia mí para abrazarme.  
  
-¿Qué tal estas, Hermi?  
  
-Genial papa-Le contesto, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Harry y Ron dan la mano a mi padre.  
  
-Hola chicos!-Le dice mi padre.  
  
Vamos con el hacia el coche, antes nos despedimos de Ginny, y saludamos a Percy, quien ha ido a recogerla.  
  
-Hasta el día 3-Le digo yo, dándole dos besos, contenta de estar casi dos semanas sin verla.  
  
Vamos al coche con mi padre.  
  
De camino a casa no decimos nada ninguno, solo se oyen el ulular de Hedwig y Ander. Al llegar a casa mama me recibe con un gran abrazo, también les da uno a los chicos. Se me hace raro estar de nuevo en casa, hubiera preferido quedarme en Hogwarts.  
  
Mama ha puesto dos camas en mi habitación, hubiera preferido que las juntara, esta noche quizás lo proponga a Harry y Ron.  
  
La tía Julie, el tío Antonio y mi primo Gerard llegaran mañana, para pasar la noche buena aquí.  
  
-Cariño, ves a la habitación con Harry y Ron para dejar los baúles-Me dice mi madre. Los tres subimos arriba, me alegra ver de nuevo mi habitación, tan ordenada como siempre, solo que con los camas más, una a mi lado izquierdo pegada a la pared, y otra en horizontal a los pies de esta, no pudieron poner la otra a mi lado derecho por que esta la puerta al lavabo.  
  
-Que bonita-Dice Harry observándola con detenimiento.  
  
-Esta impecable-Añade Ron.  
  
-Esta es mi cama-Señalo mi cama con el dedo-Vosotros dormiréis cada uno en las otras-Ron ya se encaminaba hacia la cama de mi izquierda, cuándo lo paro:  
  
-Pero había pensado en juntar las tres camas-Añado.  
  
Veo que Harry me sonríe, y Ron me mira extrañado, pero también con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios.  
  
-¿Qué decís, si o no?.  
  
Ron mira hacia Harry, y luego a mí.  
  
-Vale-Dice el pelirrojo-Pero tus padres...  
  
-Mis padres no se enteraran, además no creo que dijeran nada, si juntamos las camas es para poder hablar y eso, no para otra cosa, eh Ron!-Miro severa hacia donde esta Ron. Este se pone colorado.  
  
-Ya, ya lo sabia-Asegura...  
  
Pienso que Ron seguramente se ponga a mi lado, no vale la pena entonces juntar las camas.  
  
-Mejor lo dejamos-Digo yo-Además sin magia seria muy pesado correrlas cada noche. -Pues también es verdad-Dice Harry, se sienta en la cama mas alejada de la mía, el ya sabe las intenciones de Ron de coger la cama que hay a mi lado, aunque eso da igual. Ron va hacia la otra cama y se sienta, da pequeños saltitos.  
  
-Parece cómoda-Dice sonriendo.  
  
Bajamos a cenar, papa se pone a hablar con los chicos de Quidditch, se interesa. Me reconforta ver que se llevan bien, más que nada por que es el novio y el mejor amigo de su hija.  
  
Ayudo a mama a quitar la mesa, y me voy con ella a fregar a la cocina.  
  
-Parece que tu padre y tus amigos se llevan bien-Me dice ella dándome un plato para secar.  
  
-Si-contesto yo mirando hacia el comedor, y viéndole una vez más, con su pelo alborotado.  
  
-Dime, ¿Quién te gusta?, ¿el de los ojos verdes o el pelirrojo?-Mi madre me mira con una sonrisilla.  
  
-¡¡mama!!Que solo son mis amigos!!Por favor que tonterías....-Actuó lo mejor posible  
  
-¿y otro?-me insiste mi madre.  
  
-¡¡¡nooooo!!  
  
-Si,si,seguro que tienes novio y no me lo dices, con lo guapa que tu eres- Mi madre utiliza sus métodos de mártir para sacarme algo, pero no lo consigue en la mas de media hora que estoy fregando los platos con ella.  
  
No pienso decirle a mi madre lo mío con Harry, menos que ya no soy virgen, seguro que me mata a mi y luego a el, con las charlas que siempre me da...  
  
Cuando termino en la cocina digo que me voy arriba q ducharme, le doy las buenas noches a mis padres, a mi madre con un poco menos de entusiasmo por todas las preguntas tontas que me hace.  
  
-No tardare mucho en subir, yo también tengo mucho sueño-Dice Harry bostezando-cuando termines en la ducha y te vistas baja y avisas para que yo también pueda ducharme.  
  
-Hay otro lavabo en nuestra habitación-Me dice el padre de Hermione-La puerta del final del pasillo, arriba.  
  
-Gracias señor Granger-Le dice educadamente Harry, levantándose de la silla y viniendo a las escaleras conmigo, al girarnos y comenzar a subir me sonríe.  
  
Cuando ya estamos arriba, a la entrada de mi cuarto se acerca a mi y me besa como solo el sabe, abro la puerta de mi cuarto de espaldas, aún besándonos, luego el la cierra cuando ya estamos dentro.  
  
Me tiene cogida fuertemente de la cintura, yo le cojo la cara, de pronto me quita las manos de su cara, me sonríe picadamente y comienza a besarme el cuello.  
  
Me excito muchísimo cada vez que me besa, pero aun mas cuando lo hace sobre mi cuello, sin quererlo comienzo a meter mis manos por debajo de su suéter, notando su musculatura abdominal y acercando su cuerpo a mí.  
  
Pero de repente me doy cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer, y de que en el piso de abajo están mis padres y Ron, y que pueden aparecer en cualquier momento.  
  
Dejo de tocar el abdomen de Harry, este me mira, para de besarme.  
  
-Lo siento Hermi-Me dice mirando al suelo, y separándose un poco de mi. Ahora soy yo la que adopta la sonrisa picarona y de nuevo me acerco a el.  
  
-Harry, ya encontraremos un lugar mejor, le digo levantando su barbilla y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
Harry sonríe.  
  
-Te quiero-Me dice-devolviéndome el besito.  
  
Le abrazo muy fuerte, acariciándole el pelo.  
  
-Vamos a ducharnos, ya hablaremos esta noche.  
  
Harry sale de mi cuarto, dándome antes un último beso.  
  
Me meto a la ducha, tenia ganas de hacerlo de nuevo con el, algo en mi interior me lo pedía, pero no era el momento.  
  
Me pongo el camisón, me lavo los dientes y salgo del cuarto de baño, en la habitación este Harry, sentado en la cama donde va a dormir.  
  
-¿No ha subido Ron?.Le pregunto extrañada.  
  
-Acaba de meterse a la ducha, en el cuarto de tus padres-Me responde el.  
  
Voy hacia la cama y me siento junto a el y le cojo de la mano.  
  
-Podremos estar un rato solos-Le digo en un susurro.  
  
Harry se sonríe y me acaricia la mano.  
  
-Estas muy bien en camisón, nunca te había visto.  
  
-Tu también estas muy guapo con ese pijama-Le digo-Pero estas mejor sin el- Añado susurrándole al oído.  
  
Harry me mira fijamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda que tanto me gustan, y en la cara se le dibuja una sonrisa picarona.  
  
-Como estas hoy, Hermi-Empieza de nuevo a besarme, comienzo de nuevo a saborear su saliva, a notar su lengua moviéndose junto a la mía. Quiero hacerlo de nuevo.  
  
-Harry-Le digo dejando de besarle, pero aun abrazada a el-Quedemos esta noche.  
  
Las miradas entre nosotros son muy intensas, noto que el también quiere.  
  
-¿Pero donde?  
  
-No lo se-Digo desesperándome un poco. Ninguna de las pocas posibilidades que hay son buenas, demasiado arriesgadas.  
  
Se oyen pasos acercándose a la habitación, rápidamente me cambio de cama, y voy a la mía.  
  
A los pocos segundos entra en la habitación Ron, con el pelo mojado.  
  
-Que rapidez-Dice Harry.  
  
El pelirrojo se sonríe.  
  
-Uno que es rápido-Dice sacando pecho, hago todo lo posible para no reírme.  
  
Nos quedamos un rato hablando, Harry se sienta el la alfombra, en el medio de la cama de Ron y la mía, y apoya su cabeza espalda en mi mesita de noche.  
  
Estamos algo cansados por el viaje, así que pronto nos vamos a dormir, la verdad era que yo no tengo nada de sueño, aun estoy pensando la forma de escaparme con Harry.  
  
-Buenas noches-Nos decimos todos.  
  
Minutos después ya se oyen los ronquidos de Ron, se que Harry sigue despierto, pero no le digo nada, intento dormirme lo antes posible.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-* Holaaaaaaaa!!!subo este capitulo aprovechando que hoy me quedo en casita sin salir( Mañana o pasado subiré el numero 8, y con el las contestaciones a los reviews, lo siento pero es que ahora estoy depre...  
  
Hasta pronto,  
  
**Mayra Granger** 


	8. La tienda no muglee

Capitulo 8: La tienda no muggle  
  
Miro el reloj, son las 8.30 de la mañana, Ron continua durmiendo placidamente, sus ronquidos así lo corroboran, y Hermione también parece estar dormida.  
  
No se por que, pero me encuentro intranquilo, decido levantarme.  
  
Me ducho y me visto, lo mas silenciosamente que puedo, y bajo abajo, al salón.  
  
-Buenos días Harry-Me saluda el Sr.Granger, quien esta viendo la televisión.  
  
-Hola-Digo yo devolviéndole el saludo.  
  
De la televisión sale la melodía de la canción de navidad, la miro por un instante, es un anuncio de juguetes, entonces caigo en la cuenta:¡los regalos!!!  
  
No he comprado ningún regalo de navidad, se me había olvidado completamente.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, chico?-Me pregunta el padre de Hermione, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-Una pregunta, ¿hay algún centro comercial, o alguna tienda cercana?-Le pregunto preocupado.  
  
El Sr.Granger se sonríe.  
  
-Es eso....-Dice-Al final de esta calle, en la parada del bus, coge el nº4, tranquilo, sabrás donde parar.  
  
-Gracias-Le digo encaminándome hacia las escaleras, subo a por dinero, me doy cuenta de que solo tengo dinero mágico, no se donde cambiarlo e ir hasta gringots seria muy pesado.  
  
Bajo de nuevo al salón, con 50 galeones en la cartera, de nuevo el padre de Hermione me mira con una sonrisa.  
  
-No sabes donde cambiarlo verdad?-De nuevo parece leerme el pensamiento.  
  
-Si-Reconozco  
  
El Sr.Granger se ríe ligeramente antes de empezar de nuevo a hablar.  
  
-Manda una lechuza a Gringots, pide el dinero que quieras, las libras que quieras, ellos te las enviaran en pocos minutos, sacando galeones de tu cámara y cambiándolos.  
  
De nuevo le doy las gracias al Sr.Granger, que aprecia saberse el procedimiento muy bien.  
  
Subo al cuarto de Hermione, sobre el alfeizar de la ventana esta Hedwig, mirando hacia fuera, cojo un trozo de pergamino y escribo:  
  
Soy Harry Potter, me gustaría que me mandaran 80 libras. Gracias. Fdo: Harry Potter  
  
Supongo que con 80 tendré suficiente, y no creo que haya que poner nada más en la carta.  
  
Hedwig sale minutos después con ella atada a su pata, la veo alejarse y después bajo de nuevo bajo.  
  
-¿Ya esta?-Me pregunta el padre de Hermione.  
  
-La acabo de mandar-Le respondo yo.  
  
En ese momento sale de la cocina la madre de Hermione, parece sorprendida al verme.  
  
-Que temprano te has despertado  
  
-No tenia sueño-Digo yo sonriendo tontamente  
  
Ella me devuelve la sonrisa, tiene la dentadura perfecta y blanquísima.  
  
-Harry ves a desayunar, te preparo las tostadas en un momento-La Sr.Granger sale hacia la cocina de nuevo, yo la sigo.  
  
-No hace falta que se moleste-Le digo tratando de ser lo mas cortes posible con mi suegra.  
  
-No es ninguna molestia-Me dice ella, acariciándome la cara-Siéntate anda- Señala una de las sillas que hay alrededor de la mesa redonda de madera blanca, a juego con todos los muebles de la cocina.  
  
Yo me siento donde me había dicho, tengo mucha hambre, me quedo mirando una foto de Hermione que hay justo enfrente, al lado de la puerta de salida al jardín.  
  
-Oye Harry, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-La Sr.Granger me saca de mis pensamientos.  
  
-Si, claro  
  
La madre de Hermione me mira fijamente durante unos segundos, girándose hacia mí, y bajando el fuego a las tortitas.  
  
-¿Hermione sale con algún chico?-Me pregunta en un susurro que casi no llego a oír.  
  
Aquella pregunta me piílla algo de sorpresa, me quedo paralizado, aunque supongo que es una madre que quiere saber de la vida amorosa de su hija.  
  
-No lo se-Contesto yo lo mas normal que puedo.  
  
La Sra.Granger se gira de nuevo hacia la sartén con las tortitas.  
  
-Es que nunca me cuenta nada, y yo quiero saber de su vida y como le va con los chicos-Ella sigue hablando-No te sepa mal decírmelo, Hermione es una chica muy guapa y no seria nada raro que tuviera a alguien.  
  
-Ya-Digo yo solamente.  
  
-seguro que tiene alguno por ahí, esta muy feliz, parece enamorada-La Sr.Granger parece encaminada, se ve que es verdad eso de que las madres conocen muy bien a sus hijas, yo sigo sin decir nada.  
  
Ya hablare con ella....-La madre de Hermione saca las tortitas y las pone en un plato-¿Mermelada o chocolate?  
  
-Las tomare con mermelada-Le contesto yo, un poco extrañado de lo pronto que la Sr.Granger ha cambiado de tema.  
  
-Y tu Harry, ¿Tienes novia?-La madre de Hermione se sienta en la silla de enfrente mía, alcanzándome la mermelada  
  
-Si-Le respondo, empezándome a untar un poco de mermelada en las tortitas. Una sonrisilla se dibuja en el rostro de la mujer.  
  
-¿Cómo se llama?  
  
Miro a la Sra.Granger extrañado, para disimular mientras me pienso un nombre. -No hace falta que me lo digas si no quieres-Se disculpa la mujer.  
  
No, si no me importa-Digo yo haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.  
  
-Se llama Lili-Añado.  
  
-Ah,-La Sr.Granger me mira durante unos instantes, de repente parece darse cuanta de que no he probado bocado.  
  
-Venga chico, empieza a comer o se te enfriaran.  
  
Yo me como las tortitas en un minuto, nada mas terminar veo que Hedwig entra por la ventana de la cocina y se posa en la mesa.  
  
-¿Es tu lechuza?-me pregunta la mujer.  
  
-Si, Hedwig-Le respondo yo, mientras cojo un saquito que llevaba Hedwig atado a la pata, con 80 libras.  
  
Acaricio al animal y anuncio que me voy.  
  
-Mucho cuidado Harry-Me dice la madre de Hermione-Toma las llaves, para luego-Me acerco a recogerlas.  
  
-Lo tendré, y muchas gracias.  
  
Salgo de la casa de los Granger, dirección a la parada del autobús.  
  
Entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy mas tonto de lo habitual, he perdido tiempo en mandar una lechuza a Gringots, podía haber cogido el autobús noctámbulo y me hubiera llevado al callejón diagon, ¿Qué les voy a comprar a Ron Y Hermione en un centro muglee?  
  
YA dentro del autobús me pongo a pensar en lo que voy a comprar, de verdad que estoy desconcertado.  
  
Me doy cuenta que estoy llegando al centro cuando veo un gran edificio aparecer, conforme el autobús se acerca, bajo justo al lado.  
  
Acaban de abrir, no hay mucha gente, pero si multitud de tiendas. Descarto otra joya para Hermione, debo comprarle algo diferente.  
  
Me acerco al escaparate de una tienda deportiva, hay unas bonitas zapatillas de deporte, lo ideal para Ron, de las últimas que han sacado.  
  
No me lo pienso y entro a la tienda y se las compro.  
  
Ya llevo recorridas más de 50 tiendas, y no encuentro nada que le pueda gustar a Hermione.  
  
El centro ya se esta llenando de gente, que como yo, realiza las ultimas compras. Definitivamente es demasiado mas aburrido comprar en un centro muglee, donde los artículos no tiene ningún tipo de poder, se quedan simples.  
  
Son las 12.30 de la mañana y aun no he encontrado que comprar a Hermione. Me paro a mirar en un escaparate de lencería, hay un bonito conjunto color rosa que a Hermione le quedaría de perlas, pero no puedo regalarle eso, a saber que pensarían. Descarto la idea y me alejo de la tienda.  
  
Ya me estoy empezando a desesperar, navidad es esta noche y no tengo regalo para ella.  
  
-Quizás hubiera sido mejor ir al callejón diagon-Pienso, mientras sigo caminando. Se me ocurre entrar en una perfumería, se que eso es muy personal, pero las ideas se me acaban.  
  
El problema es que todo es demasiado simple, simples jabones de espumas, sin ningún aliciente, no tiene gracia, salgo de la tienda.  
  
Entonces mis ojos se fijan en una tienda pequeña, justo enfrente de la perfumería, en el escaparate hay artilugios extraños, parecidos a los que se venden en el callejón diagon. Se me pasa la remota idea por la cabeza de que puede tratarse de una tienda mágica.  
  
Me acerco un poco mas, en el mostrador hay una mujer de mediana edad, a simple vista parece muglee, no destacaría, pero esta hablando con otra mujer que lleva un vestido verde de volantes y su cabeza es coronada con un gran sombrero verde de punta. De pronto la mujer de la tienda se gira hacia mí, y me sonríe.  
  
-Pasa chico  
  
Paso al interior, huele a incienso, un olor muy agradable, acompañado de una suave melodía.  
  
-¿Qué querías?-Me pregunta con amabilidad.  
  
Quiero preguntarle si eso es una tienda no muglee, pero si no lo es puedo quedar como un loco, me pienso cuidadosamente las palabras que voy a usar.  
  
-¿Esta tienda...eh...cosas...  
  
Ahora es la Sra. del sombrero verde quien también sonríe.  
  
-Si chico, esto es una tienda mágica, sino no la podrías ver, los Muggles no la ven-Me corta la mujer.  
  
Respiro más tranquilo.  
  
-¿Un regalo de navidad, verdad?-Me pregunta la mujer antes de que yo le diga nada.  
  
-Si-Respondo yo.  
  
-¿Chica o chico?-Me pregunta  
  
-Chica  
  
-¡Ya esta! ¿Seguro que le encanta!!-La mujer se mete tras una puerta, y vuelve al segundo con una caja rectangular.  
  
-Kit de maquillaje mágico-Dice la mujer, visiblemente orgullosa del objeto.  
  
La miro extrañada  
  
-Todas las gamas de colores tanto en sombras, pintalabios, lápices, aquí dentro hay un papel con las instrucciones para cuando quiera cambiar, es imprescindible uno-Mientras la Sra. Saca el kit de la caja. Es plateado por fuera, bastante manejable.  
  
-Ahora esta en la opción azules-Dice ella.  
  
Abre el estuche de maquillaje, dejando a la vista más de 30 cuadraditos, todos de color azul,  
  
-Puede abrir cada artilugio cada vez, ahora están las sombras de ojos, puede abrir también los pintalabios, pintauñas, lápices para ojos y labios, maquillajes, purpurinas, geles brillantes...  
  
Hasta yo me quedo maravillado con el estuche, es pequeño, pero al parecer tiene de todo, Hermione no tendrá que comprarse nada hasta dentro de unos años.  
  
-Me lo llevo-Digo yo, cortando a la mujer, que aun seguía ablando.  
  
-Esta bien-Dice la mujer sonriendo-¿Se lo lleva con el exterior metálico o quiere cambiarlo por otro?-Añade, dejándome un poco desconcertado.  
  
-Ya te lo cambio a la forma de flor, es más bonito.  
  
Con un toque de varita el estuche pasa de ser metálico totalmente a convertirse en una flor pintada en tonos pasteles.  
  
-Así mejor, no?—Me pregunta la mujer.  
  
Si-Digo yo, pensando lo contenta que se va a poner Hermione al recibir el regalo-¿Cuánto es?-Añado, viendo que la Sra. De la tienda ya empezaba a envolverlo.  
  
-Son 47 libras.  
  
Es un poco caro, pero por Hermione me gasto hasta toda mi fortuna. Le pago a la mujer y recojo el paquete.  
  
-Muchas gracias-Digo yo al salir.  
  
-Allí estaremos, para cuando nos necesites-Dice la mujer, despidiéndose con la mano.  
  
Salgo de la tienda, cuándo ya llevo nos cuantos metros fuera, me acuerdo de que podía haberle preguntado si tenia tienda en el callejón diagon, pero al girarme la tienda ya no estaba, me froto varias veces los ojos, pero la tienda no aparece.  
  
Decido dejar de frotarme los ojos y de pensar que la tienda volverá a aparecer, me dirijo de vuelta a casa de Hermione, con los regalos ya comprados y menos agobiado que hacia 15 minutos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*  
  
-¿Dónde esta Harry?-Le pregunto a mi madre.  
  
Es la 1.30 del mediodía y Harry aun no ha aparecido, y no estaba en la cama.  
  
-Se fue esta mañana-Me responde mi madre, mientras tranquilamente limpia en el interior de un jarrón.  
  
-¿Dónde?-Sigo insistiendo yo.  
  
Mi madre se encoge de hombros.  
  
Me voy al sofá con mi padre y Ron, están viendo una serie en la televisión, parece que a Ron le ha gustado descubrir la tele, esta como embobado mirándola.  
  
No miro la TV, solo pienso donde se puede haber metido, y esperando que no le haya pasado nada malo. Me hundo en mis pensamientos, esta noche es navidad, el día que fui a comprarle el colgante vi que había un reloj de muñeca muy bonito, plateado y con los números en un preciosos verde esmeralda, perfecto para Harry, cuando pregunté por el me di cuenta de que era un reloj que tenia muchísimas posibilidades, desde lo mas básico como poner una alarma hasta gravar pequeños mensajes de hologramas desde e el mismo reloj, y lo que más me llamó la atención es que es un reloj que sigue las actividades de 3 personas, como el reloj que tiene Ron en la madriguera.  
  
Se oye el timbre de la puerta, me levanto inmediatamente.  
  
-Yo voy-Digo para que mi madre no salga también a abrir la puerta.  
  
-Hermione?  
  
Son mis tíos de Francia, hacia mas de 5 años que no los veía, la verdad es que están igual a comos los recordaba, tía Julie con su pelo negro por la cintura, con un bonito cuerpo, y tío Antonio con un poco más de barriga y un poco menos de pelo. También esta mi primo Gerard, a el cuando lo vi. Era un niño de 10 u 11 años, muy bajito y algo regordete, ahora era más alto que mis tíos, bastante fuerte, muy guapo.  
  
Mi tía me abraza muy fuerte, y me da besos por toda la cara.  
  
-¿Qué tal estas monina?  
  
-Muy bien tía-Le digo sonriendo, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz de que los vuelva a ver de nuevo-Pasar-Abro la puerta tras de mí, para que pasen dentro de la casa.  
  
Mis tíos son los tres brujos, mi primo va a una prestigiosa escuela en Francia, rival de Beuxbatons, la suya se llama Frenxfire.  
  
También beso a mi tío, y a mi primo.  
  
MI madre sale de la cocina, y corre a abrazar a su hermana. Mi tía muchas veces pasa por mi casa a lo largo del año, en translador, pero siempre coincide en que yo y mi primo estamos en nuestras respectivas escuelas.  
  
-¿Qué tal te va la escuela Hermi?-Me pregunta mi primo, sentándose junto a mi en el sofá.  
  
-Muy bien-L contesto sonriéndole-¿Y a ti?  
  
-también muy bien-Responde el también sonriendo.  
  
-Ya tenia muchas ganas de verte primito-Digo yo abrazándole.  
  
-Si hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos-Reconoce el.  
  
-Hola, yo soy Ron-El pelirrojo le tiende la mano.  
  
-Encantado-Gerard le da la mano-¿también vas a Hogwarts?-Le pregunta  
  
-Si-Afirma Ron.  
  
-¿Es tu novio?-Me pregunta a mi.  
  
-¡¡¡Que va!!!!-Doy un pequeño empujón a mi primo, y comenzándome a reír- Solo es un amigo, y muy bueno-Añado mirando a Ron.  
  
Este estaba pensativo mirando hacia mí, pero en milésimas de segundo reacciona y admite con la cabeza.  
  
-Si, muy bueno-Dice sonriendo inmediatamente  
  
-Hola-Harry estaba justo detrás de Ron-Yo soy Harry-Este también da la mano a mi primo, y este se la apreta.  
  
-Mucho gusto-Dice mi primo, que devuelve la sonrisa hacia mi-Entonces este es tu novio, no?  
  
Me quedo parada unos instantes, pero reacciono.  
  
-Ja-ja-ja-Estas muy graciosillo hoy –le digo a mi primo, pegándole un ligero manotazo en el hombro.  
  
Harry se sonríe y se sienta en el sofá a mi lado, Ron que se había quedado de pie hasta ese momento se sienta también junto a el.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Capitulo con poco fundamento, lo se, pero pronto subiré el noveno como compensación :P  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews, y por todos ellos os doy mil gracias, ahora mismo n tengo tiempo d responderlos pero algún día lo aré, jejejeje. Es que acaban d terminar las fiestas en mi ciudad y estoy algo depre(  
  
Creo que hay que hacer una mención especial a lo ocurrido el pasado 14 de Marzo en Madrid, a todas las familias que han quedado destrozadas por la locura de unos seres que nos e merecen ni vivir, a todos los afectados mi más sentido cariño y mucha fuerza para seguir, y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en decir eso de: NO AL TERRORISMO  
  
Una cosita mas, el capitulo de los Ángeles esta en camino, y pronto lo subiré, ahora dejarme un review, pero n os paséis mucho conmigo :p  
  
Besos,  
  
**Mayra Granger** 


	9. Regalos

Capitulo 9: Regalos  
  
El primo de Hermione es muy simpático, hemos estado hablando toda la tarde con el. Ahora son las 10 de la noche, y Hermi, su tía y su madre preparan la mesa para cenar.  
  
Antonio, el tío de Hermi esta haciendo la cena con la ayuda del padre de Hermione, el olor que llega es bastante agradable.  
  
-Tengo un hambre-Dice Ron mirando con curiosidad hacia la cocina, y frotándose la barriga con la mano.  
  
No tenemos que esperara mucho más para comenzar a cenar.  
  
Todo estaba buenísimo, no deje nada por probar. La verdad es que los hombres habían cocinado muy bien, Antonio había hecho un postre típico en Francia con mucho chocolate, me arto a comer.  
  
Ahora estoy recostado sobre la silla, tengo un poco de nauseas, creo que me he pasado comiendo.  
  
-Chico, tienes mala cara-Me dice el padre de Hermione.  
  
Ron estaba a mí lado, éste aun estaba comiéndose un gran trozo de tarta, como si fuera el primer pastel de chocolate que se comía en su vida.  
  
-Es un blandengue-Dice pegándome una palmada en el brazo.  
  
-Chico de estomago fuegte-Dice el primo de Hermione e Ron-Yo cgreo que también me he pasado con la tagta de chocolate-Añade intentado sonreír.  
  
Miro hacia Hermione, esta se ríe del ultimo comentario de su primo, la verdad es que es una noche muy divertida, pero mi estomago y mi cabeza me piden que me meta pronto en la cama a dormir.  
  
Espero a que todos terminen de cenar, Ron, el padre y el tío de Hermione aun están un buen rato mas cenando y haciendo bromas sobre mi y Gerard.  
  
-Me voy a dormir-Digo cuando veo que los tres ya han dejado los cubiertos sobre la mesa, y se disponían a relajarse sobre la silla después de la gran comilona.  
  
-¿Por qué, Harry?-Me pregunta la tía de Hermione.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja-Creo que a Harry no le ha sentado muy bien la cena-Dice Ron, antes de que yo pueda contestar.  
  
Entonces la madre y la tía de Hermione me miran compasivamente.  
  
-Anda, ve y que duermas bien-Me dicen sonriéndome.  
  
Me levanto de la silla, me cuesta un poco, pero al fin lo logro, miro hacia Hermione, esta me mira preocupada, mientras su tío contaba otro chiste.  
  
-Buenas noches-Digo antes de empezar a dirigirme hacia las escaleras. Cuando empiezo a subirlas me arrepiento de haber comido tanto, me da la sensación de que peso más de 200 Kg.  
  
Al fin, y tras mucho esfuerzo logro estar en el piso de arriba.  
  
-Por fin-Doy un gran suspiro.  
  
-Harry!  
  
Estoy apunto de caerme por la escalera de espaldas por la impresión, pero alguien me sujeta. Es Hermione.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-Me pregunta mirándome con preocupación.  
  
Me pongo de nuevo derecho y le sonrió.  
  
-Si, no te preocupes, solo necesito dormir, mañana estaré bien.  
  
Hermione me mira fijamente a los ojos varios segundos, sin relajar su semblante de preocupación.  
  
-Vamos-Dice cogiendome por detrás, me dirige hacia la habitación, la verdad es que con su ayuda me es más fácil.  
  
Entramos en el cuarto, ella me suelta y se dirige a mi cama, la destapa dejándola preparada para que me meta yo dentro. Es tan buena...  
  
-Ahora vengo, ves poniéndote el pijama-Me da un beso en la mejilla y sale de su habitación disparada,  
  
Ago lo que ella me ha dicho, me pongo el pijama con tranquilidad, e intento dejar la ropa que me quito lo mas ordenada posible sobre los pies de la cama.  
  
Cuando ya estoy me meto en la cama, siento un gran alivio, pero el mal estar y la angustia aun siguen igual. Se abre la puerta de la habitación, es Hermione, viene con un vaso de agua en la mano.  
  
-Ya veo que te has acostado, mira aquí tienes un poco de poción revitalizante, me he acordado que en verano hice un poco y que quedaba- Hermione se sienta en la cama, junto a mí y me entrega el vaso.  
  
-Ya veras como mañana estas bien-Me dice con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Me bebo el liquido lo mas rápido que puedo, sabe a zumo de naranja, pero como mas aguado y cuando ya te lo has tragado se queda como amargo. Hago una mueca con la boca.  
  
-¿Qué, esta bueno?-Dice Hermione riéndose, únicamente le sonrió.  
  
-Venga ahora metete en la cama, que mañana tienes que abrir los regalos...- Ella se levanta de la cama y me besa en la frente.-Que descanses.  
  
La miro hasta que apaga la luz del cuarto, y luego cierra la puerta con cuidado. Pronto me quedo dormido, pensando en ella y en la suerte que tengo de tenerla a mi lado.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-¿Te acuerdas de cuando íbamos al instituto, Catherine?, viejos tiempos...  
  
-Tanto como nosotras  
  
-JA.JA.JA.JA.JA.JA.JA.  
  
Mi madre y mi tía hablando de viejos tiempos, y con alguna que otra copa de mas, y mi padre y mi tío viendo el típico programa de la tele que salen chicas bailando con vestidos diminutos donde pone "feliz navidad", ellos también van algo "contentillos", Ron también mira la televisión con ellos, y los tres comentan cosas sobre las chicas, pobre Ron va a acabar tan pervertido como ellos.  
  
Mi primo se subió también a dormir hace poco , se encontraba mal, Harry también, aunque el se fue un poco antes, le he dado poción revitalizarte que tenia hecha desde el verano, su estado era peor que el de mi primo, yo creo que Gerard se ha subido a dormir por no escuchar a su madre hablando de tonterías del instituto y a si padre diciendo que le aria un favor a mas de una bailarina, a mi me parece gracioso verlos, aunque ya me empiezo a aburrir, son las 3 de la mañana.  
  
Mi mente se pone a pensar en mañana, en los regalos...  
  
A Harry le compre un reloj, también en la joyería donde compre la cadena , la verdad es que es muy bonito, con hasta 62 alarmas con diferentes tonos musicales, irrompible, resistente al agua, puede cambiarlo de color , manillas fosforescentes y cambia a la opción de localizador con un botón, como el de Ron, pero Harry solo podrá saber donde están 2 personas(a parte de el) y puede poner hasta 6 lugares posibles, podría poner:"estudiando","durmiendo","en los jardines","en clase","comiendo",no se, ya s eles ocurrirán a Harry mas , el tiene mas imaginación que yo.  
  
Bostezo profundamente, la verdad es que ya tengo mucho sueño y mañana me gustaría levantarme temprano.  
  
-Me voy a dormir-Anuncio levantándome de la silla, mí padre y mi tío ni se enteran, siguen mirando la tele y bailando abrazados , mi madre y mi tía siguen riéndose , Ron es el único que parece darse cuenta de que he hablado.  
  
-Buenas noches Hermi-Se levanta del sofá y me da un beso en la mejilla, como siempre hace.  
  
-¿Te quedas?-Le pregunto yo.  
  
-Si, no tengo sueño aun-Responde, rascándose la cabeza, seguramente se quede para seguir viendo bailarinas semidesnudas bailando.  
  
Subo a mi habitación, miro hacia Harry, este duerme placidamente, con una sonrisa en la cara, me siento mas tranquila al ver que Harry parece encontrarse bien.  
  
Me desvisto, y me pongo el camisón, la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño. Aprovechando que no hay nadie en la habitación doy a Harry un pequeño beso en los labios, después me meto en mi cama, deseando que llegue mañana.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-¡¡Harry!!¡¡Despierta!!¡Es la hora de los regalos!!  
  
Me levanto rápidamente de la cama, y cogo los regalos de Ron y Hermione, que los tenía bajo la cama  
  
-Toma Harry, abre el mío!!-Dice Ron acercándome su paquete al pecho, dejo los paquetes que acababa de coger sobre la cama y cogo el de Ron, la verdad que me ilusiona pensar que puede ser, Ron siempre me sorprende con alguna ultima novedad de artículos para Quidditch.  
  
El paquete era bastante pequeño, con un papel muy colorido.  
  
-¡Ábrelo!!-Me insiste el pelirrojo, que parece estar más nervioso y más ansioso por que yo abriera el regalo que yo mismo.  
  
-Unos guantes para Quidditch.....  
  
-Ultimisima novedad en artículos para Quidditch, mis hermanos me dieron la idea, al trabajar allí los vieron-Decía Ron, sacando pecho y soliéndome.  
  
Eran de color rojo, con el emblema de Gryffindor en el centro, y debajo de el en letras doradas ponía mi nombre:"Harry Potter", y donde se ataban, detrás a la altura de la muñeca ponía mi puesto:"buscador", tambien en dorado.  
  
-Gracias-Le digo a mi amigo, y le devuelvo la sonrisa, y le abrazo-Me ha encantado, gracias, ahora toma el tuyo-Entrego el regalo a Ron.  
  
Este al descubrir las zapatillas emite un largo "ohhhhhhhh".  
  
-Son como las tuyas Harry-Dice sonriéndome, visiblemente agradecido.  
  
-Las mías no llevan cámara, esas son ultisimo modelo, las llevan solo algunos Muggles.  
  
-Yo llevando algo muglee, a mi padre le encantaran, y así are más cómodo los calentamientos de Quidditch.  
  
-Si no son tu numero se pueden cambiar, pruébatelas-Le digo, para saber si e acertado en el numero.  
  
-Perfectas, me siento flotar!, gracias Harry-Recibo un abrazo de mi amigo.  
  
-De nada-Le contesto yo.  
  
-No veas como se va a quedar mi padre cuando las vea, pero a mi no me las va a quitar porque_  
  
Hermione tose ligeramente, cortando al emocionado Ron.  
  
Es tan guapa, la miro unos segundos, y entonces caigo.  
  
-Toma mi regalo-Le digo dándole el regalo. De pronto me sudan las manos, y me empiezo a poner muy nervioso, ¿le gustara?, pero al verla sonreír, y mirándome a los ojos nada mas abrirlo hace que se me vaya en nerviosismo de golpe.  
  
-Es magnifico, sin duda sabes hacer feliz a una chicha un kit de maquillaje mágico....wau, siempre he soñado con tener uno.  
  
-Mi regalo también te ha gustado, no?-Salta Ron.  
  
-Claro que si Ron-Hermione sonríe al pelirrojo, y este se queda embobado mirándola, igual que yo.  
  
-Gracias Harry-La chica se acerca a mi y me abraza-De verdad me ha encantado-Me dice en un susurro.  
  
-Me alegro-Le contesto yo ya sin ninguna tensión.  
  
Hermione se separa de mí y me entrega un pequeño paquete, que había dejado encima de mi cama. ¿Que me abra comprado?  
  
Abro con delicadeza el paquete, me encuentro una cajita donde pone:"joyeria mágica Srita.Rowland", levanto la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió, ha comprado mi regalo en la joyería de Hogsmade.  
  
Abro la cajita y descubro un bonito reloj, de plata, visiblemente normal, pero sin duda tiene algo mágico seguro, el reloj trae debajo un pequeño librito:"instrucciones". Voy hacia Hermione y la abrazo.  
  
-Gracias-Le digo muy agradecido-Es muy bonito-Siento el deseo de besarla al separarnos y mirarnos a los ojos, pero Ron esta en la habitación bastante pendiente de lo que hacemos, me limito a sonreírle.  
  
-Léete el librito, te enseñara las utilidades del reloj, puedes saber que hacen 3 personas, incluidas tu.  
  
Pienso durante unos instantes-¿Qué?-Estoy a punto de preguntas, pero entonces caigo:  
  
-¡Como el que tiene Ron en su casa?  
  
-Exacto-Dice Hermione afirmando-Puedes poner hasta 10 lugares o acciones posibles, pero piensa, no se pueden cambiar.  
  
-Vaya...-La verdad es que estoy impresionado por el regalo de Hermione, y tremendamente agradecido, me quedo mirándola fijamente una vez mas, y como atraído por un imán me voy acercando a ella.  
  
-¡Harry, abre los otros regalos!!-Ron me saca de mi embobamiento, cosa que agradezco, por que sin duda la hubiera besado.  
  
Veo que al pie de mi cama hay varios paquetes mas, el primero que abro es de Hagrid: un surtido de los distintos pasteles artesanales que hace el mismo, que no me voy a comer por el bien de mi estomago.  
  
-A nosotros también nos mandó pasteles-Dice Hermione.  
  
Junto al paquete había una carta, escrita con la irregular letra del guardabosques:  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Espero qe te lo estes pasando muy vien en casa de Hermione con Ron. Pronto nos veremos en Hogwarts, y en mi clase, tengo pensadas muchas cosas nuebas, ya beras... No te comas todos los pastelitos de golpe o te pondrás enfermo. Un saludo: Hagrid  
  
Cogo un segundo paquete, es un jersey de la Sr.Weasley, esta vez sin ningún dibujo, solo una letra pequeña en un lado mis iniciales, en color blanco, el jersey es color mostaza. También manda unos dulces navideños que tanto me gustan, y que pronto devorare. Veo que aun queda otro paquete, no me cuadra, mis tíos hace tiempo que no me regalan nada por navidad.  
  
-¿De quien será ese?-Dice Ron extrañado, y contando con los dedos, también intentando asignar un dueño al paquete.  
  
Este paquete era pequeño, cabía en la mano, y sobre el había también una carta., la letra no me es familiar.  
  
-Léela primero!!!-Dice Ron saltando.  
  
Miro a Hermione, esta esta con el entrecejo fruncido mirando al paquete.  
  
-Léela!!!  
  
-No-Le digo a Ron-Primero se abre el regalo-Ron para de repente de saltar, resignado. Abro el paquete lentamente, estoy inquieto, quizás algo nervioso por saber que y de quien es.  
  
Me quedo paralizado al ver que de nuevo tengo entre mis manos una cajita de la joyería de la Srita Rowland. Dirijo mi mirada hacia Hermione, esta mira fijamente la caja que tengo entre mis manos, la abro, me encuentro con una cadena muy similar a la que me regalo Hermione, también en un pergamino, es el mismo modelo, pero leo la inscripción de detrás:"por siempre tuya"...."Ginny"  
  
Cierro la caja de golpe, Ron me mira sorprendido y Hermione parece preocupada.  
  
-¿Qué es?-Pregunta el pelirrojo  
  
-Nada-Digo yo de inmediato, poniéndome la caja detrás de mi.  
  
Ron me quita la cajita y la abre.  
  
-Ohh, que bonito-Dice nada mas verlo, y le da la vuelta para leer la inscripción-Por siempre tuya ¿Ginny?-Ron levanta la cabeza hacia mi sonriendo picaramente.  
  
Miro de nuevo a Hermione, me fijo que apreta muy fuerte sus puños y mira a un punto fijo de la habitación.  
  
-Lee la carta Harry-Dice ella y gira la mirada hacia mí.  
  
-Hermi-El pelirrojo va hacia ella y le pasa el brazo por detrás-Quizás sea algo intima. No entiendo por que Ginny me hace esto, sabe que llevo en el cuello la cadena de la persona a la que realmente quiero, y precisamente me ha regalado el mismo modelo que Hermione, cambiando únicamente la inscripción de detrás.  
  
-Léela-Repite Hermione.  
  
Trago saliva y cojo la carta que hay sobre mi cama, la abro.  
  
Hola Harry,¡feliz navidad!! Discúlpame ante Ron y Hermi, no tenia dinero para comprarles nada a ellos. Espero que os lo estéis pasando muy bien.  
  
Fdo: **Ginny**  
  
-Tendrás que ponértela-Dice Ron. Además es muy bonita.  
  
Me esperaba algo mas fuerte de la pelirroja, la verdad que me he quedado intranquilo al leer solo eso.  
  
-¡Harry!!  
  
Ron me saca de mis pensamientos en ese instante.  
  
-¿Te la pongo?-El pelirrojo ya llevaba la cadena entre las manos, esperando que dejara que me la pusiera.  
  
-No-Digo yo tirandome hacia atrás, el pelirrojo se queda mirándome extrañado, y algo enfadado.  
  
-Se ha gastado un montón de dinero en el regalo y no te la vas a poner?  
  
Mi mirada pasa por Hermione, quien esta cruzada de brazos, mirando a mi mano, donde estaba la carta que acababa de leer.  
  
-Ya me la pondré luego, ahora metela en la caja-Le acerco la caja de la cadena a Ron, que tras unos segundos mirándome accede a guardarla de nuevo.  
  
Toco mi cuello, un poco mas abajo, donde oculta tas la camiseta estaba la cadena que Hermione me había regalado.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
¿Qué pretende regalándole una cadena sabiendo que su chica le ha regalado otra, y además igual? , definitivamente me he dado cuenta de que Ginny no es tan buena como parece, además no lo puede ser intentándome quitar el novio.  
  
-Hermi, pásame el puré de patatas-Me dice mi tío, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Estamos cenando, ya son cerca de las 11 de la noche, pero en todo el día no he podido quitarme el asunto de la cabeza.  
  
Harry ya lleva su reloj puesto, y esta noche se pondrá lo de las acciones y eso.  
  
-Podíamos ir mañana a la casa de la montaña Rose, me aria mucha ilusión y hace mucho que no vamos-Mi tía y mi madre están empeñadas en ir mañana a la casa donde pasaban los veranos de pequeñas, es la 5º vez que mi tía lo nombra.  
  
-Esta bien, pero abra que levantarse pronto-Le contesta mi madre también ilusionada.  
  
-Me acuerdo cuando nos íbamos la madre de Hermione a la casita...-a mi padre se le dibuja una sonrisa picarona, mientras le contaba esto a los chicos, Harry y Ron se miran, también sonriendo.  
  
-Josh, no digas eso a los chicos-Mi madre le da un golpecito en el brazo y se ríe tontamente.  
  
Miro hacia Harry, este me sonríe.  
  
-Bueno chicos, será mejor que os vayáis a dormir ya-Mi padre se levanta de golpe de la mesa-Mañana a las 8 bajo, no quiero que tardéis.  
  
Harry, yo, Ron y mi primo nos levantamos de las sillas, me dispongo a quitar la mesa, pero mi madre me dice que ya la quitara ella.  
  
-Buenas noches chicos-Dicen las dos parejas al unísono.  
  
-Buenas noches-Decimos todos, yo miro con el entrecejo fruncido hacia mi madre, quien mira de reojo a mi padre, este le sonríe. A paso ligero nos dirigimos hacia la escalera -Estos lo que querían era guapear-Dice mi primo riéndose.  
  
-Con eso de recordar los viejos tiempos parece que les han entrado ganas de estar solitos-Dice Ron.  
  
Un escalofrió me corre por la espalda al imaginar a mis padres haciendo "eso"  
  
-Si quieren recordar viejos tiempos, también tiene derecho, no?-Dice Harry mirándome.  
  
-Si, si-Digo yo intentando no vomitar.  
  
Llegamos a la puerta del mi habitación, mí primo se despide y se va hacia su habitación, mis tíos y el están alojados en la habitación para visitas.  
  
-¿Qué se sentirá al hacerlo?-Pregunta de pronto Ron, nada mas entrar a la habitación.  
  
-Al hacer el que-Dice Harry, mirándole con la ceja levantada.  
  
Ron le mira;  
  
-Sexo, Harry, sexo-Responde el pelirrojo.  
  
Me quedo paralizada ante la pregunta de Ron, miro inmediatamente a Harry, quien parece también paralizado por la pregunta de Ron.  
  
-¿Para que quieres saberlo?-Le pregunto yo  
  
-Nose, era un pregunta-me contesta Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. Yo le sonrió, me acerco a el y le acaricio el pelo.  
  
-Lo sabrás cuando te llegue la hora-Le digo-Aun tenemos 16 años-Añado.  
  
-Tu no lo abras hecho, verdad?-Me pregunta Ron, con una sonrisilla, al principio la pregunta me piílla de sorpresa, pero al ver al pelirrojo sonriendo se que no cree que yo lo haya hecho y pregunta por hacer la gracia.  
  
-¿yo? no, no he practicado sexo-mira a Harry al decir esto, la verdad es que yo he hecho el amor con el, pero no es sexo para mi.  
  
-Desde luego vaya preguntas que hago últimamente-El pelirrojo se va hacia el lavabo, rascándose la cabeza, y sorprendido de su osadía.  
  
-Mañana veremos la casa de tu madre y tu tía-Me dice Harry sonriéndome y sentándose en la cama, junto a mí.  
  
-Lo se-Le digo, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho-mañana a madrugar.  
  
-Vamos a poner las manijas de mi reloj, a activarlas-Dice Harry, unos segundos depuse.  
  
-¿A quienes vas a controlar día y noche?-Le pregunto yo, alzando de nuevo mi cabeza y mirándole desafiante, aunque sabía la respuesta.  
  
-A ti por supuesto, me estoy pensando en poner una opción que ponga "con otro"-Me contesta también desafiante.  
  
-¿A si?, pues creo que estaría en esa posición todo el día-L e contesto  
  
-¿En serio me arias eso a mi?-Me pregunta Harry poniendo ojitos de cordero.  
  
-Claro que no tonto-Me acerco a el y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios- Será mejor que lo utilices para otras personas, tu sabes donde estoy yo todo el día, contigo...-Me acerco y le beso de nuevo-Que tal si pones a Ginny?-Miro curiosa a ver como reacciona.Harry me mira con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-¿Tu también Hermione?-Harry se levanta de la cama bruscamente y se mete también en el lavabo, tal vez me aya pasado con el...  
  
Sale del servicio junto a Ron varios minutos después, ya llevan el pijama puesto, aunque Harry aun se esta abrochando la parte de arriba de su pijama, su abdomen queda a la vista, tan perfecto...  
  
-¡te lo has puesto!!-Grita de repente Ron señalando el cuello de Harry, a su colgante.  
  
-¿Que dices?_Pregunta Harry apresurándose a abrocharse la camiseta y a ocultar el colgante.  
  
-Eso es que te gusta-Ron le da unos pequeños codazos en las costillas-Por siempre tuya, eh...  
  
Se que el colgante que lleva Harry es el mío, no me preocupa eso, le miro y le sonrió, Harry parece mas calmado entonces.  
  
-Vamos a mirar lo de tu reloj-Me acerco hacia ellos, y le quito a Harry de su muñeca su reloj.  
  
Ron bosteza durante un largo tiempo.  
  
-Chicos, me voy a la cama, mañana hay que madrugar!!-Anuncia el pelirrojo- Buenas noches-Me da un beso en la mejilla y un golpecito en la espalda a Harry. Estamos sentados en la alfombra, en en centro de la habitación, a los pies de mi cama. Cogo el librito con las instrucciones.  
  
-Poner en activo la opción "sigue vidas"-Leo no muy alto, para no molestar a Ron.  
  
-¿Cómo?-Pregunta Harry.  
  
-Darle con la yema de los dedos a la pequeña bolita azul que sobresale en el costado izquierdo del reloj-Sigo leyendo-a continuación decir los 3 nombres, siendo uno de ellos tu mismo/a, si no se esta seguro déjenlo para otra ocasión. Deletrear cada nombre, cuando se acabe con uno volver a pulsar la bolita azul  
  
-Harry, H-a-r-r-y-Harry le da de nuevo a la bolita azul-Ron, R-o-n-le vuelve a dar de nuevo, de pronto Harry mira hacia mi-¿Qué hago para parar?- Me pregunta en un susurro.  
  
Le miro interrogantemente durante unos segundos.  
  
-Pulsa la bolita roja.  
  
-Ya.  
  
-¿No estas seguro si ponerme a mi o a Ginny, o que?-Le pregunto procurando no enfadarme.  
  
-Ron no esta dormido, luego te lo explico-Me dice el, de nuevo en un susurro. Me cruzo de brazos, mirándolo con seriedad, intentando comprender el motivo de su duda de una manera sensata, e intentando no pensar que ya no me quiere. No puedo evitar el que se me empiecen a encharcar los ojos.  
  
-Hermi...-Dice el alcanzando su mano para coger la mía, pero entonces de un manotazo la aparto.  
  
-Buenas noches-Me levanto de allí, sin dirigirle una mirada.  
  
Me introduzco en mi cama, sin mirar hacia la alfombra donde Harry seguía sin duda, hasta que logre dormirme no oigo que se levantara, ni siquiera el mínimo ruido, solo los ronquidos de Ron.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
No os quejareis, eh 11 paginas!!  
  
Al ver los reviews me he dado cuenta que muchas gente sigue mis dos historias(, muchas graciassssssssssss, llevo toda la mañana escribiendo y no me apetece responder reviews, pero sin duda tengo que daros las gracias por aguantarme, jejejeje Quizás luego actualice este capitulo ya con los reviews contestados  
  
ANUNCIO, el próximo capitulo es hasta ahora uno de mis favoritos, jajajaja, me rió mucho y es emocionante y no tardare en subirlo....se llama "in- fraganti"¿os imagináis...?muajajaja—REVIEWS--  
  
Nos vemos pronto,  
  
Besossss,  
  
**Mayra Granger** 


	10. infraganti

Capitulo 11: In-fraganti  
  
Me levanto de la cama, intentando recordar por que me siento tan mal. Entonces la veo, dormida y recuerdo lo de anoche.  
  
Solo pensé que seria lo mejor saber donde se encuentran los hermanos Weasley a cada momento, para evitar que nos vieran, pero ella lo entendió de otra manera.  
  
Me lavo la cara con abundante agua, me encuentro cansado, bostezo.  
  
Entonces, me viene otra cosa a la mente: Hoy vamos a la casa en la montaña donde la madre y la tía de Hermione pasaban sus veranos. Quizás sea muy temprano aun, el Sr. Weasley dijo que nos iríamos a las 8.30, miro mi reloj.  
  
-¿las 10.45?-quizás ya se ha estropeado, o no vayamos, o se hallan quedado todos dormidos...  
  
Salgo del servicio, Hermione esta en su cama, pero Ron no, quizás este abajo.  
  
Me sorprendo al ver que no hay nadie en la casa, incluso me asomo a las habitaciones de los padres de Hermione y en la de invitados, no hay nadie.  
  
¿Estoy solo con Hermione?  
  
Miro fuera, para ver si esta el coche, tampoco esta.  
  
Siento un impulso de ir a Hermione y contárselo, que al parecer todos se han ido y nos han dejado solos en casa.  
  
Me tomo primero un vaso de leche, al fin y al cabo Hermi esta dormida aun.  
  
Cuando termino meto el vaso en el lavavajillas y subo a la habitación, no sin antes volver a mirar por toda la casa, no es un sueño, no hay nadie en la casa.  
  
Oigo un ruido, parece que Hermione se ha levantado, cuando entro ya no esta en la cama, el agua se oye caer, se esta duchando.  
  
Cuando salga le explico lo del reloj, lo comprenderá...  
  
Espero sentado sobre mi cama, observando mi reloj, esperando a que salga. Entonces ala puerta del cuarto de baño se abre, y sale Hermione con la toalla envuelta por el cuerpo y con el pelo mojado, da un respingo al verme.  
  
-No sabia que estabas aquí-Dice sujetándose con más fuerza la toalla, yo me quedo mirándola, no lo puedo evitar, miro sus piernas, tan perfectas...  
  
-¿mi padre ya nos ha llamado?-me pregunta ella de pronto.  
  
-Ya se han ido-Le respondo yo sonriendo.  
  
A Hermione casi se le cae la toalla al oír esto ultimo.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No hay nadie en la casa, se han ido sin nosotros-Repito tranquilamente.  
  
Hermione me mira incrédula, de pronto sale de la habitación, así, aun la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con el pelo mojado.  
  
Espero a que vuelva, no tarda, 10 min. Más tarde se vuelve a abrir la puerta.  
  
-SE han ido-Dice Hermione mirando fijamente al frente, y luego dirigiendo una mirada hacia mí.  
  
-Ven aquí-Le digo señalando con la mano justo a mi lado, en la cama.  
  
-¿Por qué no llamas a Ginny?-Dice ella contestándome, se lo ha tomado peor de lo que yo pensaba.  
  
Me levanto y voy junto a ella y poco a poco le explico lo que había pensado hacer con esa utilidad de mi reloj.  
  
Cuando termino Hermione sigue pensativa, pero poco a poco se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-Es buena idea-Reconoce.  
  
-Ven, vamos a ponerlo-Le cojo de la mano y nos sentamos en la cama, tras el consentimiento de Hermione digo y deletreo los nombres de los hermanos Weasley, el siguiente paso en seleccionar actividades o lugares.  
  
-Vuelve a apretar la bolita azul, ahora haz lo mismo con los lugares, decir y después deletrear-Lee Hermione.  
  
Apretó el botón azul, me aclaro la voz y comienzo a decir lugares y acciones.  
  
Durmiendo, estudiando, en la biblioteca, en el jardín, eran hasta 9, me paro a pensar más.  
  
-Dirigiéndose hacia mí-Me dice Hermione – muy cerca de donde estoy-añade sonriéndome.  
  
-Faltan 3...  
  
Paramos a penar un segundo, a recapacitar.  
  
-Buscándome-Añado yo, Hermione vuelve a sonreís.  
  
-En la sala común-Dice ella-La ultima añadela tú.  
  
La ultima cosa que añado es:"en el dormitorio".  
  
Con todas las cosas que he puesto en mi reloj raramente podrán pillarnos juntos.  
  
-Tendrás que hacer un último conjuro para ponerlo en marcha-Dice Hermione Es verdad, en el libro lo ponía.  
  
-Pero o se puede utilizar magia fuera de Hogwarts-decimos Hermione y yo a la vez.  
  
-Pues espera a volver, además aquí no te aria mucha falta, estamos todos los días vigilados-Hermione me quita el reloj de las manos y lo coloca sobre la mesita de noche.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ahora o nunca, en mi casa no hay nadie, y se que mis padres o volverán hasta dentro de unas horas no hay que perder la oportunidad.  
  
Acaricio a Harry la cara y poco a poco me voy acercando a el, hasta juntar mis labios con los suyos, saboreando de nuevo su saliva.  
  
Me pongo de rodillas sobre la cama, y le hecho hacia atrás, tumbándolo en la cama, yo me coloco de rodillas sobre el y empiezo a desabrocharle la camisa del pijama que ayer por la noche se abrochaba, dejando al descubierto su abdomen, su ombligo su pectoral. Le sonrío picaramente, y empiezo a besarle esa zona.  
  
De pronto oímos un ruido, yo levanto la cabeza, y os dos nos quedamos en tensión esperando oír de nuevo algo mas.  
  
Tras varios segundos en silencio sepulcral deduzco que se trata de Crookshants, quizás había tirado algún jarrón o algo, no me preocupa.  
  
Centro de nuevo mi atención en Harry, este aun pendiente del ruido, pero cuando ve que me acercar mis labios a su boca se centra de nuevo, dándonos uno de los mas tiernos y a la vez apasionados besos, estamos solos en mi casa.  
  
Harry sube su mano por el interior de la toalla, subiendo por mi pierna, acariciándola, mientras el beso va subiendo en intensidad.  
  
Pero entonces Harry deja su lengua muerta, y noto como rápidamente y algo torpe saca su mano del interior de la toalla.  
  
¿Qué...-Me levanto yo también y le miro, veo que sus ojos verdes están fijos justo a mi derecha, hacia donde esta la puerta, me giro para ver que pasa, lo que veo me deja paralizada, helada, sin palabras. Mi madre estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto, no movía ni un músculo y me miraba fijamente con los ojos como platos.  
  
-Mama...-Digo en un susurro-Entonces me doy cuenta de la postura, bajo rápidamente de la cama, mí madre sigue paralizada, Harry se abrocha lo mas rápido que puede la camisa, yo sujeto con fuerza la toalla que tengo alrededor de mi cuerpo.  
  
La mirada de mi madre me penetra, me intimida, me hace sentir mal.  
  
-Hermione Granger sal ahora mismo de la habitación-Dice mi madre con voz de ultratumba.  
  
Miro a Harry, quien se ha puesto blanco al oír eso.  
  
-Hermi, no me dejes solo-Dice con un hilito de voz, mí madre le dirige una fulminante mirada que congelaría a cualquiera.  
  
-No quiero hablar contigo Sr. Potter, saco a mi hija de su cuarto para hablar con ella-Le dice mi madre conteniéndose.  
  
Con la cabeza agachada salgo fuera de mi cuarto, pasando por delante de mi madre, siento su mirada sobre mi.  
  
Trago saliva al oír la puerta cerrase tras nosotras, me giro hacia atrás, encontrándome con el rostro enfadado de mi madre, cruzada de brazos.  
  
-No es lo que parece el y yo sol-Intento explicarme, pero mi madre me corta.  
  
-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTABAIS HACIENDO? ¡SOLO TIENES 16 AÑOS HERMIONE GRANGER, ERES UNA NIÑA¡¡  
  
-Pero mama...  
  
-¡¡NO HAY EXCUSAS!!¡ADEMAS EL TIENE NOVIA!!  
  
-¿Qué dices?-Le corto yo-Mama, Harry y yo llevamos ya mes y medio juntos.  
  
-¡¡PUES TE LA PEGA CON UNA TAL LILI!!!-Dice mi madre fuera de si.  
  
-¿Lili?-Pregunto extrañada-Pero...  
  
-Solo salgo con su hija Sra.Granger, le dije el primer nombre que me paso por la cabeza, mi madre se llamaba Lili-Harry acaba de salir del cuarto.  
  
-¡¡PERVERTIDO!!-Le grita mi madre  
  
-Mama-Le digo yo mirándola enfadada. Pero entonces se gira hacia mí, dentro de sus ojos parece haber fuego.  
  
-¡¡TU ERES UNA PU_-Mi madre para de pronto, no lo ha llegado a decir, los ojos se me llenan de lagrimas.  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa? ya no soy virgen mama, que lo sepas, pero como soy una puta ya lo debías de haber supuesto-Una ira me invade, me ha dolido mucho lo que ha dicho mi madre de mí, voy a entrar a mi habitación, pero mi madre me coje del brazo.  
  
-¡¡¡SI LLEGA A PILLARTE TU PADRE NO SE LO QUE HUBIERA PASADO, DE PRIMERAS ESTE-Dice refiriéndose a Harry-NO ESTARIA VIVO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!!  
  
-¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ, ES MI VIDA NO LA TUYA!!-Esta vez yo también chillo, estoy muy enfadada.  
  
Mi madre me suelta el brazo, me mira fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, de pronto se gira y baja las escaleras.  
  
Yo aun respiro con algo de dificultad, como si acabara de correr 200 Km., apreto los puños, clavándome las uñas en la palma de mi mano.  
  
Pero entonces una preocupación me invade, ¿abran oído los demás la conversación a gritos que acabábamos de mantener?  
  
Me dirijo con decisión hasta el piso de abajo, sentada en el sillón esta mi madre, mira fijamente al frente suya y se muerde las uñas.  
  
-¿Dónde están los demás?-Le pregunto yo sin más dilación.  
  
-Han ido al centro comercial con tus tíos-Responde fríamente mi madre-yo me quede limpiando el desván -Añade, mas fríamente aun.  
  
-¿no ibas a ir a la casa esa?-Me esfuerzo para que mi tono de voz suene aun con mas desprecio y frialdad que el de mi madre.  
  
-¿Para que querías que fuéramos a la casa "esa"? ¿Para poder follar con tu amiguito?-Mi madre se gira hacia mí, mirándome con odio.  
  
Me noto el nudo en la garganta, pero respiro hondo y logro que desaparezca. -Mira entiendo que estés enfadada, pero pensábamos que no había nadie-Digo lo mas tranquila que puedo , quiero calmar un poco a mi madre pero no parece ser posible, sigue mirándome igual.  
  
-Mira hija, vete a tu cuarto a hacer lo que quieras, pero vete de aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te diga cosas de las que luego me arrepienta- El tono de mi madre baja en intensidad, incluso se dibuja una tímida sonrisa maternal en su rostro.  
  
Subo a la habitación, Harry esta sentado en su cama, apoyado sobre sus rodillas, y aguantándose la cabeza con la mano.  
  
Me siento a su lado, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.  
  
-Parece que todo nos pasa a nosotros  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
JAJAJAJAJA, es que yo me parto XD , me encanta este capitulo, hombre si me pasara a mi no me haría tanta gracia....  
  
Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, en serio q los leo todos y siempre me siento súper bien al recibir uno, siempre el mismo royo. lo sieeento.  
  
Tengo que dejar el ordenador ahora porqué tengo muchos deberes que hacer para pasado mañana que es cuando empiezo de nuevo las clases, así que no contestare(otra vez!)a los reviews, ya se que siempre digo lo mismo pero ahora mismo no me encuentro con fuerzas y veo que teniais ganas de leer el capitulo, porqué lo retrasaría mas si me pusiera a responder reviews, así que ahora capitulo leído quiero vuestras opiniones :P, haber si os ha divertido tanto como a mi  
  
Muchos besos,  
  
**Mayra Granger**  
  
**el de los ángeles va en camino también, no os enfadéis :P 


	11. La quiere de verdad

Capitulo 11: La quiere de verdad  
  
Me siento fatal, la madre de Hermione no me dirige la palabra, hace escasos minutos Que ella y yo hemos bajado al salón, al oír que el resto de gente llegaba a la casa.  
  
-no sabéis lo que os habéis perdido, todas las tiendas eran de objetos Muggles, todos de lo mas variado-Nos dice Ron muy excitado, nada mas entrar en la casa.  
  
-¿en serio?-le digo pareciendo interesado, Hermione me mira y levanta la ceja.  
  
-nunca has ido a un centro comercial?-Me pregunta extrañada  
  
-bueno, pero ya ni me acuerdo-Miento yo.  
  
-Pues que pena que estabais dormidos, hubierais venido-Dice Ron, pasándole el brazo por detrás a Hermione.  
  
-No sabes como lo siento-Dice ella riéndose.  
  
-Phil, me has comprado al crema que te dije?-Pregunta de pronto la madre de Hermione a su marido, asomando la cabeza detrás del sofá, el padre de Hermione Se pone blanco de repente.  
  
-Te has olvidado, ¿verdad?-La Sr.Granger se levanta y va hacia su marido.  
  
-Lo siento, se me ha olvidado-Decía este en un susurro.  
  
-¡¡te dije que la necesitaba, no me queda!!  
  
-Si hubieras venido te la hubieras comprado, pero tu empeñada en arreglar la trampilla-la tía de Hermione se acerca a su hermana y la calma un poco, esta parece relajarse.  
  
-No iba a dejar a Harry y Hermione solos en casa, no seria buena acción por mi parte-La mirada de la Sra.Granger pasa aleatoriamente de mi a Hermione, aun con un gesto severo.  
  
-Tampoco hubiera pasado nada, además el centro comercial esta aquí al lado- Dice despreocupadamente el padre de Hermione.  
  
-JA-ja-ja-La madre de Hermione se ríe irónicamente, en ese momento temo que pueda decir algo.  
  
El padre de Hermione se acerca a la chica, quien sigue cojida por Ron.  
  
-Ya no es ninguna niña-Dice, mirándola con orgullo.  
  
-¡¡si que lo es!!-Dice la madre de Hermione, dejando de lado la tranquilidad aparentemente adoptada anteriormente.  
  
Todos se quedan mirándola, entonces la miro yo también, suplicando que no diga nada, no en ese momento, no delante de Ron. Ella parece darse cuenta de la situación, y de las miradas de preocupación de Hermione y mía.  
  
-Será mejor que empecemos a preparar la comida-La madre de Hermione se dirige como si nada hacia la cocina.  
  
Suspiro tranquilo, ha faltado muy poco  
  
------durante la comida  
  
-Harry, pásame la sal por favor-Cierto pelirrojo me pide que le acerque la sal, y yo aun medio envuelto en mis pensamientos se la acerco.  
  
Hoy se van los tíos y el primo de Hermione, ellos me han caído muy bien, y Gerard es muy sociable, saca conversación muy rápidamente sin perder nunca la sonrisa. La comida esta muy buena, Hermione esta a mi lado, Hablando con su primo.  
  
Cada vez que estoy a solas con ella no puedo contenerme a la hora de besarla acariciarla, parece que últimamente todo nos sale mal en relación a esto y a veces me siento hasta un poco frustrado.  
  
-Harry ¿eres buscador de tu equipo?-La tía de Hermione eme saca de mis pensamientos. Yo afirmo con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Has pensado en dedicarte como profesional?-Ahora es Antonio quien me pregunta, tiene en el espeso bigote negro un trozo de carne empanada que enseguida se limpia con la servilleta.  
  
-Ojala llegará a eso, pero no lo creo-Contesto yo sinceramente.  
  
-Me han dicho que juegas muy pero que muy bien, solo habéis perdido un partido desde que estas tu, no?-Antonio sigue insistiendo  
  
-Es verdad, pero no estoy yo solo en el equipo.  
  
¡¡OYE!!-Doy un respingo en la silla, el padre de Hermione ha chillado muy fuerte, levanto mi cabeza hacia el, parece enfadado, yo trago saliva.  
  
-¡¡No has comido nada!!¡¡Te vas a poner flaco!!-Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, y yo me meto en ese momento un trozo de carne en la boca.  
  
-Quizás este enamorado-Dice Antonio mirándome con una sonrisa picarona.  
  
En ese momento miró a la madre de Hermione, que me fulmina con la mirada.  
  
-Harry es el sex-simbol de la escuela, aquí donde lo ve Sr.Granger-Dice Ron dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda, yo casi me atraganto con el trozo de carne y noto que la mirada de la Sr.Granger se hace mas intensa y aumenta en dureza.  
  
-No es verdad-Digo yo para defenderme mirando hacia Hermione, suplicando algo de ayuda, pero a ella parece divertirle la situación y no hace más que sonreír divertida.  
  
-A ver...Cho, las hermanas Patil , Susan, Mary, Carol, Julia, Sandy, Candy- Tapo la boca de mi amigo con la mano, y observo dos escenas muy distintas: en una parte de la mesa el padre ,el primo y el tío de Hermione empiezan a reírse, diciéndome cosas como "machote" o "campeón", y en el otro lado de la mesa tanto la madre como la mismísima Hermione(ahora sin sonrisa alguna) tiene la ceja levantada y con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Ron deja el tema-Le digo yo quitando la mano de su boca.  
  
-El chico no pierde el tiempo!-Dice divertido Antonio.  
  
-Pero que no es verdad-Intento defenderme ante las mujeres Granger, ahora es Ron quien levanta la ceja tras mi alegato.  
  
-y tu Ron, ¿estas enamorado? ¿O también eres un sex-simbol como Harry?- Preguntó Gerard con el mismo tono que su padre.  
  
-Que va!!Ni de lejos igualo a Harry en ligues-En ese momento estoy por ponerme a llorar, pero me contengo dando un puñetazo al aire-Bueno hay una chica especial....pero no, no, nada-Ron disimula, pero se perfectamente que se refiere a Hermione, a MI Hermione que ahora mismo sigue fulminándome con la mirada.  
  
-El pelirrojo esta enamorado!!!-Dice aplaudiendo la tía de Hermione, y Ron comienza a ponerse colorado.  
  
-Pero Ron también esta hecho un conquistador-Interviene Hermione, mostrando una de sus bonitas sonrisas, este comentario hace que Ron se ponga tan rojo como su pelo.  
  
Ahora soy yo el que voy a enumerar las chicas que han pasado por los brazos del pelirrojo:  
  
-Susan, Hanna, Melanie, Bonie, Karla, Miriam, Ros  
  
-Sabes que la mitad son mentira-Me corta el pelirrojo.  
  
-Bueno chicos, nosotras nos vamos a hacer unas compras  
  
-¿Mas?-pregunta atónito el padre de Hermione cortando a su mujer.  
  
-Si más-Responde algo resentida la madre de Hermione, seguramente por lo de la crema que se le había olvidado comprar a su marido.  
  
Hermione se despide de nosotros con la mano y una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, es tan guapa....  
  
Segundos más tarde las 3 mujeres salían por la puerta dirección al centro comercial.  
  
-Estas mujeres son de lo que no hay!!, dejan la comida a medias y se van a comprar!!-Dice Antonio mirando los platos casi intactos de las tres mujeres.  
  
Hay unos segundos de silencio, pero entonces el padre de Hermione vuelve a hablar:  
  
-Al fin solos!!!-Se quita los zapatos y coloca los pies sobre la mesa-Así da gusto-Añade sonriente.  
  
Ron, yo y Gerard lo miramos algo sorprendidos, pero este nos sonríe y dice:  
  
-Aprovechar estos pequeños momentos para relajaros, sin ellas estamos mas libres.  
  
Ninguno de nosotros sigue el ejemplo del Sr.Granger, a mi personalmente no me parece que esta postura sea muy cómoda, pero el padre de Hermione parece que este en la gloria. Antonio sigue preguntando por el tema "chicas".  
  
-Pues Gerard no me cuenta nada, solo me enteré de una que se llamaba Francesca porque les pille....  
  
-¡¡papa!!-George le mira enfadado.  
  
-Es normal hijo, peor quiero que me lo cuentes, solo eso  
  
-¿los pillaste...?-pregunta Ron muy interesado. A mi ese tema me es familiar, ojalá la madre de Hermione se lo hubiera tomado "tan bien".  
  
-Bueno, casi que si....  
  
-¡¡Papa!!!-vuelve a quejarse Gerard  
  
-Pero si es algo normal-Dice el padre de Hermione ,poniéndose derecho de nuevo, quitando los pies de encima de la mesa, eso me hace sentirme mas tranquilo, seguro que la Sr.Granger no tardaría mucho a su marido, y este parecía bastante liberal en ese aspecto.  
  
-Dejemos el tema por favor-Pide Gerard un poco agobiado.  
  
-Harry,¿te acostaste con Susan?-Me suelta de pronto Ron, haciendo que casi me caiga al suelo de la impresión, por lo visto mi amigo se había propuesto desvelar todo con respecto a mi vida privada, a veces parece peor que Rita Skeeter.  
  
-Ya lo sabes-Contesto yo únicamente.  
  
-Pero conmigo no lo hizo-Dice sin ninguna vergüenza Ron.  
  
De nuevo me gustaría desaparecer de golpe, los otros 3 hombres se divertían con la conversación.  
  
-Pues no se Ron-Le contesto algo avergonzado, que va a pensar el padre de Hermione de mi.....  
  
-Si es que creo que debería de hacer un filtro amoroso-Sigue diciendo Ron- Si no me parece que nada de nada.  
  
No puedo evitar en reírme con los demás  
  
-Ron a la que quieres no la vas a conseguir hagas un filto o no-Estas palabras salen inconscientemente de mi boca, me doy cuenta de inmediato de que he metido la pata. Al pelirrojo se le ha borrado cualquier sonrisa de la cara.  
  
-Vaya ánimos amigo, tu como siempre consigues a la que quieres....pues yo la quiero y la voy a conseguir-Ron da un golpe sobre la mesa, levantándose.  
  
-Di que si Ron!!-Le dice Antonio  
  
-seguro que si que cae-Dice también Gerard  
  
-¿Tu crees que no me quiere, verdad?-me pregunta con la cabeza agachada Ron.  
  
-Ron, déjalo-Intento tranquilizarle poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, pero este lo mueve bruscamente, quedando mi mano en el aire.  
  
-Como ella no se ha fijado en ti ya no se puede fijar en mí, no? como se va a fijar en el pobretón de Weasley-Ron empieza a temblar y una lágrima cae por su mejilla, en ese momento me doy cuenta: la quiere, no es ningún capricho. Pero no puedo decirle que la va a conseguir, no puedo.  
  
Muajajajaaja, pobre Ronnie( con lo que yo le quiero, ay! me parece que Hermi no te conviene... Harry y Hermione continúan saliendo en secreto,¿Les pillaran?¿la made de Hermione castrara a Harry? Estas y más respuestas en el próximo capitulo de amor oculto.  
  
Digo lo mismo que en de los ángeles, cierto que pocas veces en este fict he contestado reviews, pero es que siempre me pilla el toro...que avergonzada me siento. Bueno pero que sepáis que aprecio cada una de las palabras que de ponéis en los reviews, sena cortos o largos de apoyo o para decirme que pare por favor de escribir, jejeje, muchas graciasssssss!!Os ilovio un huevo MUAC!!  
  
Siempre me tiene que coincidir la publicación con Esos días sensibles....anda que...  
  
Bueno muchos besos,  
  
Maya Granger  
  
--REVIEWS--  
  
La dirección de la comunidad no hay nada, pero apuntaos y vais haciendo cosas, prometo ayudar también, je je je je, espero noticias vuestras pronto;) 


	12. Mama!

Amor oculto capitulo 12  
  
Mi madre intenta comportarse como lo hacía normalmente, pero aun la noto un poco tensa, mirándome todo el rato mal, me siento muy incomoda.  
  
-¿Te gusta esta camiseta Mary?-Mi tía le pregunta a mi madre, esta en ese momento, para variar, estaba dirigiéndome una de sus miradas, me siento aliviada cuando obligada a mirar a mi tía mi madre desvía su mirada hacía ella, pero poco dura...mierda.  
  
Mi tía no es tonta y enseguida pregunta que pasa.  
  
-Nada-Niega mi madre, intentando sonreír, mi tía nos vuelve a mirar a las dos y vuelve a repetir la pregunta.  
  
-No creo que un centro comercial sea un buen lugar donde discutir esto- Musita al final mi madre, no pudiéndole mentir a mi tía.  
  
-Mama, no es para tanto-intervengo tranquila mientras miro unas camisetas muy monas.  
  
-¿Qué no lo es?-Salta de inmediato mi madre-no llego a estar en la casa y que hubiera pasado?-añade en un susurro acercándose a mi y cogiendome del brazo.  
  
Mi tía nos mira a ambas desconcertada.  
  
-No hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal-Le contesto a mi madre, con una ligera sacudida hago que me suelte y mirándole a los ojos, haber si entiendo de una vez...  
  
-Mira Hermi, cariño no me gusta nada ese chico-mi madre sonríe tímidamente, yo frunzo en entrecejo.  
  
-A la que le tiene que gustar es a mi, no?-Veo a mi madre preocupada, tal vez la conversación de este mediodía haya tenido algo que ver.  
  
Mi madre chasquea y mueve la cabeza de lado a lado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Vuelve a preguntar mi tía, que más o menos se imagina por donde van los tiros.  
  
Mi madre se gira hacia ella y muy seria comienza a contárselo:  
  
-Esta mañana, he estado mirando unas fotos arriba en el desván, mientras limpiaba, total, que me entretuve, y cuando bajaba de limpiar me fui a asomar al cuarto de Hermi haber si ya se habían levantado ella y Harry-A mi tía ese momento se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro y a mi madre se le tensan mucho los labios y comienza de nuevo hablar como si se tratara de una maña noticia:  
  
-Entonces...  
  
-Ya lo se, no hace falta que sigas-La sonrisa de mi tía aun aumenta más, mi madre la mira algo sorprendida con la ceja muy en alto.  
  
-¿Y te parece bien?-Pregunta con gravedad.  
  
Yo suelto un gruñido, no lo puedo evitar, mi madre parece tan ignorante, del siglo pasado!!  
  
-A mi no me parece mal chico-Mi tía dirige su mirada a m y me guiña un ojo.  
  
-Ti dile eso para que se ponga a follar como una coneja!!-Exclama mi madre exaltada.  
  
-Por favor Mary, tranquilízate-Le dice mi tía ya mas seria-Que Hermi ya no es ninguna niña...  
  
-¿Ahora la mala soy yo, no?-Mi madre está al borde de un ataque de nervios- Y SI aun es una niña!!-Añade aun más nerviosa y mirándome.  
  
Mi tía se acerca a ella y le coge ambas manos.  
  
-Ya no lo es Mary-Le dice con tranquilidad y sonriéndole para intentar tranquilizarla.  
  
Mi madre levanta la cabeza hacía mí, luego mira a mi tía sin ninguna expresión, se separa de ella y comienza a andar por la tienda algo ausente.  
  
No volvemos a tocar el tema en el centro comercial...más que anda porqué no me acerco a ella en todo el rato.  
  
De camino a casa, en el coche tenía que volver a repetirme lo mismo, no hay otro remedio, allí no podía evitarla, aunque casi que coger el bus habría evitado la tortura, repetitiva tortura...  
  
-..Mira que lo sepas Hermione, Harry no me ha parecido buen chico, es un golfo!!-Me musita mi madre por 5º vez en los 10 minutos que llevamos en el coche.  
  
-a ti no te gusta??PUES A MI ME ENCANTA!!!-Yo no se si podré soportar más...ojala le pudiera echar un hechizo insonorizador.  
  
-Lo único los ojos-Continua mi madre con algo de desprecio en sus palabras, yo me giro y la fulmino con la mirada, esta parece flaquear y añade:  
  
-También buen cuerpo...-dirijo la mirada hacia delante de nuevo-Pero no es muy sociable!!  
  
-A sido sociable hasta que tu le has dejado de hablar y le miras como si le fueras a matar!!-Le recrimino, volviéndome a girar hacia ella.  
  
-¿HARIAIS EL FAVOR DE CALLAROS???-Interrumpe mi tía parando el coche bruscamente-menos mal que ya hemos llegado-Añade suspirando y saliendo del coche rápidamente. -Mama, ni una palabra en casa o no te dirijo la palabra en mi vida-Advierto a mi madre apuntándole con el dedo índice, antes de salir yo también del coche con todas las bolsas.  
  
No oigo la respuesta de mi madre (si es que la ha habido) y también sale del coche dando un gran portazo al cerrar la puerta y a paso ligero va hacía la puerta de la casa. Mi tía y yo nos quedamos observándola.  
  
-Hermi-Me llama mi tía que estaba a mi lado, en la parte delantera del coche, yo la miro-¿Le quieres mucho?-Me pregunta sonriéndome, yo afirmo inmediatamente con la cabeza.  
  
-Se que mi hermana parece que no comprende que eres joven, y que ya no eres ninguna niña, pero acabara entendiéndolo, tranquila.  
  
Hora la que sonríe soy yo, me acerco más a ella y la abrazo, adoro a mi tía, ojala mi madre fuera como ella, que me entendiera.  
  
-Tía, le quiero mucho, llevamos un mes y poco, y ha sido tiempo mas feliz de toda mi vida-me separo de mi tía-...es tan bueno conmigo-Suspiro y miro hacía mi casa, enfrente mío, quiero verle y tengo unas ganas tremendas de besarlo...  
  
Mi tía parece leer mis pensamientos y después de abrazarme una vez más me propone que entremos ya a casa.  
  
Con las bolsas ambas entramos en casa, busco a Harry , lo encuentro sentado en el sofá junto a Ron, viendo la televisión con mi pare, mi tío y mi primo.  
  
Pronto sus bonitos ojos verdes se dirigen a mí, y me sonríe. Cierto que lo de antes, saber que ha estado con tantas, me ha fastidiado un poco, pero el resentimiento que podía haber aparecido en mi al oír todo aquello desaparece al verlo, y no puedo evitar el devolverle la sonrisa.  
  
-Hola Hermi!!-Ron agita su mano en el aire.  
  
-Hola-Saludo yo a todos  
  
-Ven Hermi y siéntate-Me dice mi tío Antonio dando golpecitos en el sofá, justo a su lado-Enséñanos lo que te has comprado!!  
  
Dejo el abrigo encima de una silla y con las bolsas me dirijo a sentarme con mi tío.  
  
Esto de comprar ropa sin duda anima a cualquier mujer, aun teniendo a tu madre hablando sin parar, más bien molestando e intentando haciéndote sentir cada vez peor.  
  
Saco un par de pantalones de la primera bolsa, unos de cintura baja, como me gustan a mi, vaqueros como desgastados y que me hace el culo redondito...  
  
Luego le siguen 3 jerséis, unas botas y unas deportivas.  
  
Falta un conjunto de lencería precioso que mi tía me animo a comprar, pero no lo voy a enseñar, lógicamente. Solo uno de los allí presente va a verlo...  
  
-Ya está-Vuelvo a meter las cosas en sus correspondientes bolsas.  
  
-Todo muy bonito-Dice mi tío Antonio, cogiendo uno de los vaqueros-¿Dónde te metes esto?-Añade observando los pequeños pantalones (mi tío es "grande")  
  
-Por las piernas-Contesto riéndome.  
  
-Eh machote-Mi tío pega unos golpes en la espalda a mi padre- la péquenla Hermione se podría hacer modelo y todo, menudo cuerpo!!  
  
La que enseguida le pega a mi tío un pequeño manotazo en el hombro soy yo, y miro a Harry de reojo, está sonriendo mirando hacia mi tío.  
  
Este mete el pantalón en la bolsa perfectamente doblado.  
  
-¿Y esto?-mi tío ha sacado de la bolsa la cajita donde esta el conjunto de lencería, se lo quito de las manos.  
  
-Unas zapatillas horribles de ir por casa-Contesto inmediatamente, escondiendo tras de mi la cajita.  
  
-Enséñalas-Pide Ron aplaudiendo-¿has dicho zapatillas de ir por casa??-El pelirrojo dirige una mirada de desconcierto hacia Harry, me recuerda a su propio padre cuando iba a descubrir un nuevo objeto muggle.  
  
-zapatos, mas cómodos para ir por casa, ni arreglados ni nada-Intenta explicar este, pero Ron mantiene la misma mirada de no enterarse.  
  
-Enséñaselas a Ron, el pobre no sabe lo que son-Dice mi padre intentando coger la caja, pero yo me resisto.  
  
-Son muy feas-insisto mientras tiro hacia mí  
  
-Da igual-Mi padre me arrebata la caja sin mucho esfuerzo, azul celeste con floreritas, podría pasar por una caja de zapatillas de ir por casa, pero no era el caso...  
  
Segundos después mi padre sostiene una braguita color verde esmeralda (espero que no relacionen el color) con varios adornos cosidos a mano y semitransparencias.  
  
-Eso son zapatillas de ir por casa??-Dice Ron sonriendo  
  
-Hermione, Hija-mi padre parece serio, mientras observa las braguitas, yo espero lo peor...-¿Dónde te metes esto?-Dice finalmente levantando la mirada hacia mi y sonriendo.  
  
Yo suelto el aire tranquila,  
  
-Por las piernas-Vuelvo a repetir.  
  
MI padre mira de nuevo la caja y saca el sujetador, a juego con las braguitas.  
  
-¡Mira que mono!!A juego!!-Dice mi tío-para que te compras esto pillina?-Me pregunta con una picara sonrisa dándome golpecitos en las costillas.  
  
-Tendré que llevar ropa interior, no?-Contesto sonriendo también....yo que me lo había comprado para darle una sorpresa a Harry, encima de el mismo color de sus ojos y todo, precioso.  
  
Sacudo la cabeza y me levanto del sofá quitándole a mi padre de las manos mi conjunto de lencería (en ese omento estaba intentando ponerse el sujetador sin mucho éxito), lo doblo todo, lo meto de nuevo en la caja y con todas las bolsas subo a mi habitación.  
  
888888888888  
  
Me he quedado blanco, o rojo, la verdad no se al ver el conjunto de lencería que se ha comprado Hermione...estará guapísima me ha encantado, que ganas de vérselo puesto...  
  
La casa se ha quedado un poco triste tras la marcha (hace media hora) de los tíos y el primo de Hermione.  
  
Su tía lo sabía, seguramente se lo habría dicho la madre de Hermione, me dijo que cuidara de Hermione, que ella me quiere mucho y que no preocupara de nada, luego me dio un calido abrazo. Espero que no sea la última vez que los vea, con Antonio y su hijo me he reído mucho estos últimos días.  
  
Ahora estamos viendo la televisión, un programa de esos de puertas misteriosas y regalos que tanto le gustaban ver a mi tío Vernon. Son ya las 11 de la noche.  
  
Hermione esta seria, mirando a un punto de la pared frente a ella, esta seria desde que sus tíos se fueron de casa, el padre de Hermione no ha estado todo lo simpático y hablador que estaba siempre.  
  
Ahora observo a la madre de Hermione, sentada al lado de su hija en un sofá que hay al lado del que estoy yo con Ron y su marido, ella está en un estado parecido al de Hermi, pero ella mira fijamente hacia su marido.  
  
Ron a mi lado parece fascinado con los programas Muggles y ni parpadea  
  
-Deberíais iros a dormir, chicos-Habla de pronto la madre de Hermione, sacándonos a todos de ese estado de atontamiento.  
  
Hermione sin decir nada se levanta del sofá y se dirige silenciosamente hacia las escaleras, Ron también se levanta (sintiéndolo mucho, si fuera por el se quedaría a ver la televisión las 24 horas del día).Yo me levanto también para ir tras ellos, pero la madre de Hermione me coge del brazo.  
  
-Harry, tu quédate-Me dice, intentando sonreír...yo trago saliva y de pronto un pequeño malestar aparee en mi estomago...espero la riña o alguna represalia por su parte.  
  
¿Lo sabría el señor Granger?  
  
Levanto la mirada al no oír nada, la madre de Hermione ahora si sonríe (parece) sinceramente y sin ningún signo de enfado, eso me asusta más.  
  
-Perdona chico, pero compréndeme-La señora Granger n hace desaparecer su sonrisa, que ahora hasta me parece calida, como las de la tía de Hermione, yo suspiro algo aliviado e intento sonreír yo también, me giro hacía el Sr.Granger que nos mira con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-¿Qué..?  
  
-Nada, el otro día que porte un poco mal con el-Explica la Sra.Granger, no solucionando así la duda de su desconcertado marido.  
  
-Vete ya a dormir Harry, Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches-Digo yo menos tenso, por lo menos no ha sido tan terrible, y me encamino hacia la habitación de mi chica, si, mi chica-Sonrío abiertamente, suspiro y comienzo a subir las escaleras.  
  
8888888888888888888  
  
Perraaaa!!Si tenéis derecho a decirme lo que queráis, tuve problemas con la página pero eso se arregló hace una semana, y todo y eso no subí capítulos de amor oculto, soy mala lo seeeeeeee, será el verano que te ofusca la mente: S, jejejeje. Espero que no me lo tengáis mucho en cuenta, esto de los fanficts es una responsabilidad muy grande. Pero no os preocupéis que este fanfict se acaba SEGURO. (Escrito está...en mi libreta famosa)  
  
Encima q capitulo tan...malo, lo seeeeeeeeeeee, pero el próximo seguro os gusta xq hay H/Hr....  
  
Especial mención a afx: pobrecilla!!Jejeje, siempre preguntándome sobre el fict, de verdad que me halaga tu interés y aun más me siento peor por ser tan tardona, GRACIASSSSSSSSS.recibiras tu recompensa....jejejeje  
  
¿Próximo capitulo???El padre de Hermione se entera de una manera...mmmmm...bueno ya lo veréis...jejeje, no digo más, la vuelta a Hogwarts se acerca y para mal nuestro y de Hermi eso conlleva el reencuentro con la pelirroja mas %/&76 del mundo...  
  
pd: me hecho un calendario de actualizaciones, para seguirlo, lo jurooooooo!!!!venga Maria, tu puedes.... Mas que nada porqué en septiembre tengo que recuperar una y quiero las dos ultimas semanas de Agosto de tranquilidad y estudiar....Historia....que miedo :s  
  
Gracias x los reviews, de verdad que ayudan!!;) 


End file.
